The Dream Weaver
by Sasskitten
Summary: A young boy became a Pirate just to escape from his past. He and his crew had been on the run for a long time when a young man who just happens to be as goofy as they come joins the crew. More inside Please Review
1. He's just a boy

_**Dane: Okay Sass did you get hit on the head or something?**_

_**Wait let me first introduce you both.**_

_**Dane: Alright Sighs.**_

_**Everyone, for those who hadn't read my other stories these two are my Muses in training.**_

_**Leki: Hi.**_

_**Dane: Yo**_

_**They have been with me for awhile and make a lot of comments on many things. Okay now what were you saying Dane?**_

_**Dane: Okay Sass did you get hit on the head or something?**_

_**No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?**_

_**Leki: She is asking because now we are working on three stories instead of just two.**_

_**Oh. Sorry.**_

_**Leki: No need to say sorry. I mean if you believe we can handle it then so do we.**_

_**Dane: That's right.**_

_**Okay then, on to the story.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Summary: What does a ship; pirates, a boy, a mysterious blurred stranger, an evil doctor, and a goofball have in common? In the real world? Absolutely nothing. Nothing. But in this story it's everything. A young boy became a Pirate just to run from his past. He and his crew had been on the run for a long time when a young man who just happens to be as goofy as they come joins the crew. Will this new man spark a new life in the young boy? And what kind of past is the boy running away from?

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**He's just a boy**

The docks along the shore of Kyoto were full of merchants and traders. Not to mention people boarding boat to set sail for a new home on another land. It was a pretty peaceful day. At the other end of the docks were to boats. They were the length of fishing boats. They came from the boat that was quite a ways out in the water. The one to take notice of the boats was a man with the most amazing and yet creepiest amethyst colored eyes.

"Here you go sir. Three cinnamon rolls freshly made." An elder Merchant said.

"Thank you," replied the young man as he took the bag of Cinnamon rolls from the food merchant. "Say can you tell me who does those big boats belong to?"

Looking at the two big rowboats the elderly man answered the young man. "I haven't the foggiest. Maybe they are there to take the people leaving this land to a new home."

"Maybe, but why are so many leaving today?" The Amethyst man asked.

"Well boy, this place got wind of some pirates heading this way. Not many are to keen on that," said the older man. "I plan on leaving myself soon to. You should think about doing the same thing."

"Nah, I like it here. Plus I don't really have the money to be packing up and leaving anyway," the young man paid for his cinnamon rolls and left the docks. _'Besides, just like here there is nothing for me out there So why go when it will be the same out there as it is here?' _He thought to himself.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

On the other side of the docks was a group of fifty or sixty people. They had on old worn hooded capes. They kept to themselves. Of the fifty or sixty men there was one that was shorter then the others. He was about the size of a sixteen year old. In fact he was a sixteen year old. He wore a velvet green hooded cape. He had emerald colored eyes and sandy blonde hair to which could only be seen if he was to pull off his hood.

While the rest of the group was watching and waiting, the boy was watching someone else. From so far off he was watching the Amethyst man walking away with a brown little bag. "Sir, when you are ready give us the word," one of the taller figures next to him spoke. The boy did not reply. "Sir?"

"Sir we need to know what you want us to do?" a man on his right whispered. Still there was no response. "Sir?"

The boy gave a slight startled jump because the man on his right meant down to whisper sir in the boy's ear. "Don't ever get that close to me again," the boy said. His voice was low but not low enough that it masked the anger in his voice. Those nearby him took a step back. That included the one that whispered in his ear. "Not right now. Let's go."

The large group walked off with the boy in the lead.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

It was just past seven when the amethyst man was heading home to his small cabin just outside the village. He wasn't alone. A man with long blonde looking hair wearing glasses was walking with him. "So anyways, I told my students that even though it is summer break I would like them to study different plants, tell me if it is an herbal, normal, or a poisonous plant? How they can tell one from the other? And what they can do to you?" the blonde haired man was explaining.

"Watari how do you even tell one plant from another?" The amethyst eyed man asked.

"You mean you don't know Tsuzuki?" Watari asked, "You have lived outside the village all your life and you don't know the differences?"

"No but my sister does," Tsuzuki said. "She comes to see me three or four times a week."

"Good thing Ruka does. Otherwise you would have died of your own cooking," his friend said. Tsuzuki looked to be very hurt by that. The sad puppy features seemed to always get to Watari. "Sorry."

They walked until they came to a divided path that leads out of the village. "Well, this is where we part ways," Watari said. "See you later Tsuzuki."

"Yeah see you la-- hey Watari?" Watari stopped walking to listening to his friend. "Why do you live outside the village?" He asked.

"Simple, to have privacy to do my little experiments," his friend replied. "Goodnight Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki managed to make it all the way home by nine pm. The light was on in his cabin. _'I could have sworn I turned the lights off,'_ he thought as he opened the front door.

"Oni-chan!" Came a female's voice.

A young woman who looked like Tsuzuki but in a female form came out of the kitchen. She had the same brown hair as Tsuzuki's and even the same gentle facial features. Only thing is that she has brown eyes not amethyst.

"Nee-san!" Tsuzuki said he was somewhat surprised to see his older sister in his home when she was just here yesterday. "Ruka why are you here when you were here yesterday?"

Ruka came and hugged her brother. "Can't an older sister worry about her little brother enough to come and see him two days in a row?" she asked.

Tsuzuki returned the hug. "I'm not that much younger then you. I am only twenty-four," he said.

"So, you are four years younger then I. Which still makes you my younger brother," she said. "Now come and eat before the food gets cold. Then after words you can have some cake,"

Tsuzuki sprouted ears, paws, and a tail. "CAKE!" He said happily as he began to jump up and down.

Later on Tsuzuki was going to go to bed. He had helped his sister clean up and was just about to head upstairs when he heard a loud thunderous bang coming from outside. "What was that?" He said as he ran to the front door.

"Tsuzuki you be careful out there and watch out for pirates!" Ruka called after him being as he was already out the door and she would not have been able to stop him even if he wasn't already out the door.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

A young boy was being chased by some dark shadow. The boy was bleeding out a rather nasty side wound.

"You won't be able to run from me this time boy," a cold unearthly voice echoed around the surrounding area.

The boy could feel the darkness surrounding his entire being. No matter how far or how fast he ran, the dark emotions were able to keep up with him. The youth's vision was starting to blur as he felt his body growing weaker.

It soon got so weak from blood loss that the boy fell to the ground. _'No!'_ He thought as he tried to get up. His body did not want to listen to his brain.

As he lye there bleeding the shadow demon started to close in. The boy tried to use his power to create an empath barrier that would keep the creature at bay. However, it was not working.

Right when everything was blurring and beginning to fade to black a white fog started to appear. The youth caught a glimpse of a bright warm light.

The light seemed to hurt the demon as it was pushed back. Then everything went black.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

The boy started to hear muffled sounds. First they were low and barely made sense. But then as if someone had turned up the volume the words started to make sentences.

"I hope he is okay. Where did you say you found him again Oni-chan?"

"I found him pasted out and bleeding in the forest."

"Good thing you did otherwise he would have died."

"I know Nee-san."

"Tsuzuki go get some fresh water. Poor kid, it looks like he's just a boy."

That was the last thing the young boy heard before everything went quiet and he seemed to fall asleep.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Leki: Wow.**_

_**Dane: Mysterious. Hey I wonder who controls the demons.**_

_**Who knows.**_

_**Dane: I bet the readers can figure it out.**_

_**Leki: I hope so. Then this way they can tell me.**_

_**I just am hoping for some reviews.**_

_**Leki: Yeah. Boy this starting chapter was shorter then the other stories you've done. Including the ones that you are still doing.**_

_**Dane: Well, they all can't start off being long Leki.**_

_**Well, I hope that the more reviews I get the more chapters I can make.**_

_**Dane: I think that will happen.**_

_**Leki: Same here.**_

_**Give me some reviews and I will be able to get the next chapter up everyone.**_


	2. WAIT!

_**I am very pleased to see that there were some that really loved this story.**_

_**At first I was nervous. I had originally planed to make a Loveless story but figured that I will wait to do that.**_

_**After all I always wanted to try a Pirate type story with an anime.**_

_**Watching the third Pirates of the Caribbean just made me want to do it more.**_

_**Now I don't know how long this story will last but I will do my best to make it last a while. Oh and my Muses in training are asleep right now so it is just me.**_

_**I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**_

_**Now that's been said. On with the chapter!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**WAIT!**

_(Lame chapter title I know.)_

The glow of something bright is what began to wake the sleeping boy. He began to stir. First it was slight movements of his head to get the light out of his eyes. Then the boy started to roll onto his side. A quick sharp pain that had started at his left side and shot through his entire body.

He let out a small whimper and began to move just a little more. Turning back onto his back he slowly started to open his eyes. He noticed that the bright glow was coming from the window at the other end of the room. "Just the sun," he said. His voice sounded rather tired and raspy.

He used his right forearm as a cover for his eyes. Resting his arm over his eyes he sighed. "Stupid sun, doesn't it know I am tired?"

"I don't think it can hear you."

"I was being sarcastic," the tired youth said.

"Guess that is no big surprise. I thought that you were going to sleep in my house forever."

Just now realizing that the one who has been speaking to him was a voice he did not know the youth removed his arm from over his eyes. Looking straight up he found himself staring into a pair of amethyst eyes. That alone bad the boy jump straight up and onto his feet. "Who are you? And why are you on my ship?"

"Ship?" Tsuzuki blinked a few times. He was both surprised and confused. He was surprised that even though the boy was injured he could still move rather fast. The confusion was because he did not know what the boy was talking about.

Instant pain hit the boy like a brick wall. Falling to his knees he grabbed at his left side. Now the surprise was replaced with worry. Tsuzuki went to go to the boy's aid only to find that each step he took the boy took the same amount of steps back.

"I won't hurt you. But if you don't come back and lay down you will reopen that wound," the man said. The sandy blonde haired boy backed right up against the wall. He seemed to be rather scared and confused himself. "Take it easy. This isn't a ship. You can look out the window there if you don't believe me." The man pointed to the window that was above where the boy was sitting at.

"Just stay back!" The boy ordered. He used the support of the wall behind him to pull himself to his feet. He gazed out at the scene outside the window. His eye grew wide as he saw not water but land and plant life outside the window.

"You must have been attacked last night because I found you injured and unconscious," Tsuzuki explained.

The boy turned slowly away from the window. His emerald eyes now showed mixed emotions. He showed signs of looking rather dazed or withdrawn from the world. He rested his back against the bumpy surface of the wall behind him.

Tsuzuki wanted to take a step towards him. In fact he wanted to walk right over to him and hug him. But he didn't want the boy to get scared and run off. Something like that would cause his wound to reopen for sure and then the boy really might die.

"This isn't a ship?"

"No." Tsuzuki replied.

"It's a house?" The boy asked.

"Yes this is a house," was the man's reply.

"Is it your house?"

"Yes it is," Tsuzuki said. _'The way the boy is reacting to this situation resembles that of a frightened little child.'_ he thought to himself.

"Who are you?" The young boy asked.

"Tsuzuki Asato." Tsuzuki said he gave a small gentle smile that seemed to confuse the boy.

He wasn't going to take anymore steps towards the boy. However, that changed as the boy seemed to faint. Tsuzuki ran the four steps and caught the boy before he had a chance to hit the ground.

Up close the boy looked to be so pale and rather thin. But still looked healthy to. Tsuzuki got the boy back onto the couch. "I think I'm going to need help with this."

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(On the ship)**_

The ship that was right out at sea seemed to be very active. Pirates running everywhere. They looked rather scared.

"Did you find him?"

"No!"

"Someone check down below!"

"Already did that twelve times!"

"I'll go check again!"

Those were some of the yells that erupted all over the ship for right hours. Seeing how they were dressed showed that they were Pirates.

At the front top of the ship one figure with green hair as the same color as the forest stood there looking out at the water. He looked to be about twelve or even thirteen years old. He wore a peasant shirt that had laces in front and cuffs. It was too big for him as the sleeves went right past his hands.

His eyes seemed to have a rather cold stare in them. The wind blew past him making his shoulder length hair look like it was dancing. He looked to be rather calm. However, he has been up at the front of the ship ever since he heard the captain was missing.

He raised his right hand up and two blue jays landed on his hand. He whistled a rather strange tune and the two blue jays took off.

"You are the only calm person on this whole ship Haku."

The green hair boy turned to see who had spoke. Once he confirmed that the one who spoke was a man in a light brown suit with blue eyes and glasses. He turned away. "You are the only Pirate to wear a suit Tatsumi." Haku replied.

The man pushed his glasses up. "Well, I figure that since I am the one that keeps track of the supplies we bring in and use then I don't need to wear Pirate clothing," Tatsumi said, "But right now we are missing one captain."

"I already sent the Blue Jays to search around. If need be I'll go onto land myself and search. The one thing I am worried about is if he has caught up to us," the young boy said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

The boy woke to find the room empty. He recalled what happened to him just before finding himself on the couch again. The boy could hear voices coming from another room. He began to move but the quick pain he received from his side made him chose to not get up. He just listened to the muffled voices that were too soft to make out what was said.

"So you weren't able to get his name then Tsuzuki?" Ruka asked.

"No he passed out from his wound," Tsuzuki said. "I hope he will be okay."

They were in the kitchen and Tsuzuki was helping Ruka make some diner and by helping I mean he was trying to not mess it up. Everyone that had known Ruka and Tsuzuki knows who would not try to kill them with cooking.

"I hope so to and when he wakes up lets get his name," his sister said. "Now hand me that pot and be careful because it's hot."

There came a loud yell followed by a crash from the kitchen. Curious the boy crawled off the couch and slowly across the floor to the kitchen doorway. He spotted Tsuzuki on the floor waving his hand frantically and a young woman trying to grab his hand so she could apply the cold wash cloth to it.

Judging from how young she was the youth was thinking that was either Tsuzuki's girlfriend or his sister. Taking a moment he figured that she was the man's sister since the teen did not sense any love that would tell him it was a boyfriend girlfriend relationship.

"I told you it was hot Oni-chan," the female said. "Okay it isn't badly burned. Just a little red." She placed the washcloth over his hand.

It was right then that they both noticed the young boy was sitting on the floor in the doorway. "Hello there, my name's Ruka," Ruka said. The boy didn't say anything. "Tsuzuki why don't you tend to our guest and I'll work on diner," She suggested.

Tsuzuki nodded and got himself off the floor while his sister tended to the food and the mess on the floor. The boy crawled back into the living room without anyone's help. He even pulled himself back up on the couch to.

"Now that you know my name can you tell me yours or do I have to guess?" Tsuzuki asked. When he didn't get a response let alone a look in the face Tsuzuki started to think. "Bobby? Robert? Alexander? Mannen? Bethany? Isabella?--"

"Those last to names are girl names. I am a boy not a girl. My name is Hisoka Kurosake," Hisoka said. His tone was cold and harsh. Not anything like earlier.

"Well, then nice to meet you Hisoka." Tsuzuki said. "Do you maybe want to tell me how you got that wound?"

"It's none of your business." The boy said. He wasn't even giving the amethyst man before him the curtsey of looking at him when speaking. Hisoka chose to look at his own hands that were resting in his lap.

The entire room was an eerily silence. A silence that was only broken by Ruka. "Okay boys, diner time," she said. She handed them each a plate. Hisoka wasn't going to take it at first. But when he sensed the disappointment coming from them both he sighed and took the plate.

The plate was full of meat, vegetables, and mashed potatoes. All of it looked good. The boy played with the food for a bit before deciding it was safe to eat it.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

It was really starting to get late and there was still no sign of Captain Hisoka. "I'm going to shore," Haku announced.

"Don't you want to eat first?" A young female with brown hair that was done up in a ponytail asked as Haku walked right on past her and many others.

"No," He said.

"Do you want any of us to come with you?" One of the pirates with pointy elf like ears asked.

"Terazuma, you were supposed to be the one to keep an eye on the Captain but failed. I do not need another failure," that was his answer.

Haku took one of the smaller rowboats to shore.

Once on land he tied the boat to the dock and then set off on his search.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki looked all over the house for Hisoka but could not find him. When he stepped outside he saw Hisoka leaning against a tree staring up at the stars.

"You should be taking it easy," he said. "I wanted to know something Hisoka--"

"Yes I am a Pirate and no I will not change to who I once was," Hisoka said.

"Actually I just wanted to know how old you were," Tsuzuki said.

"Sixteen."

"Wow, so young." The man said.

"Hey! If you don't believe that I am a Pirate then I am not afraid to prove it." Hisoka snapped at the man before him. His hands were in fists as he glared at the man with the amethyst eyes.

Tsuzuki seemed to become like a whimpering puppy. It was apparent that he didn't like being yelled at. The boy sensed this fear and it was enough to make him back off. His emerald eyes gazed into those amethyst yes before quickly turning away. "Sorry, I imposed on you and your sister long enough. I'm going," he said. The youth was beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Tsuzuki said as he got a head of Hisoka to stop him. "Why not stay here?"

Hisoka was taken back by this offer. Here he was someone who wasn't wanted. But this man seemed to want him. This confused Hisoka a great deal. Could he be happy with this man? No, even if he wanted to he couldn't. "I put you two in enough danger. I can't stay," he said. His voice was different. It was sad and seemed to be crying out for affection.

'_What could have happened to this young boy that would make him anger one moment then sad and lonely the next?' _Tsuzuki didn't have a chance to ask the boy what was wrong.

Haku had finally found Hisoka and ran right up to him then got down on one knee. "Sir where have you been?"

"I was delayed but I am fine." Hisoka said. "Haku?"

"Sir?"

"We need to get out of here. _**He has caught up to us.**_" Hisoka said.

'_He? He who? Who could be after you Hisoka?'_ The man with the amethyst eyes that was full of concern thought as he listened to what was being said between the two boys. _'That other boy looks younger then Hisoka. Maybe Hisoka is only playing Pirates then. It sounds like fun.'_

"Are you sure sir?" Haku asked. His brown eyes were full of alarm and concern. The older boy just nodded. "Then let us depart." Haku stood up and was starting to walk away with Hisoka in tow.

"WAIT HISOKA!" Tsuzuki started to run to them but Haku seemed to appear right in front of him. His sword was pulled out and pointed at Tsuzuki's throat.

"Stop Haku. Let him go," The teen said.

"But sir?" Haku was starting to protest but decided not to when he saw the look in Hisoka's eyes.

"I am grateful for yours and your sister's help but I put you in more danger by staying. So don't follow me." Hisoka warned. Haku sheathed his sword and followed Hisoka.

Tsuzuki couldn't look more lost. He felt and looked like he lost his best friend. "I think you should follow him." Ruka said. Tsuzuki looked at her. "Even though he didn't say it he does need you. I can tell."

"Nee-san…"

Ruka kissed Tsuzuki on the cheek. "You better hurry Oni-chan."

"Right." Tsuzuki ran off to go after Hisoka and that boy he called Haku.

Tsuzuki didn't know how he was going to get on that big ship. But then when he saw Haku and Hisoka start to get in but was called over by a guard Tsuzuki managed to sneak pas, climb in the boat, and hide himself under the balled up trap.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Once back on the ship Hisoka received an entire line of bows as he made his way to the Helm. "Go tell the guys down below to start shoveling that coal in to the engines."

Haku bowed and did as he was told. Tsuzuki felt the jolt of the ship starting its automatic rowing. He wasn't sure when he should come out so he stayed there. Tsuzuki was in there for about three hours when someone removed the trap. Before he could think or even breathe he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled out of the boat.

"Who are you?"

Tsuzuki was staring at what looked like an Ox. "A talking Ox. Amazing."

"WHAT!" The Pirate yelled. That was when Tsuzuki realized it was a Pirate he was looking at was not an Ox. Those two soon got the attention of a lot more Pirates.

"What's going on?"

"Is it a fight?"

"Who's the weirdo?"

The commotion was becoming louder. It was too loud for Hisoka's taste. "Take the Helm," he told one of the Pirates that were close by him. He had to push his way through the group. When he got to the center of the problem he couldn't believe who he was seeing. _'Oh great it's Tsuzuki,'_ he thought. He was watching some of the Pirates pushing Tsuzuki down several times and Tsuzuki would just keep getting up.

"What's the matter mate? You can't stay on your feet?" The Ox like Pirate said as he laughed.

"I am not your mate. Do I look like I am girlfriend material to you?" Tsuzuki asked. A lot more Pirates laughed.

When Tsuzuki was pushed again He accidentally hit the Ox like Pirate in the face as he fell forward. "You hit me! Take this!"

Hisoka got between him and Tsuzuki. He ended up getting punched instead of Tsuzuki. Everyone gasped and backed off about five feet. The Ox faced Pirate just stared in horror as the Captain was getting up off the ground.

Tsuzuki stared in horror. The teen's nose was beginning to bleed. "Koga you are put on coal duty," the Captain said.

"But sir he--"

"Do you want me to hit you!" Hisoka yelled. "And what are you all staring at? Get back to what you were doing!"

Everyone ran off in just seconds. They knew what their Captain was capable of and they didn't want any of what he had.

"Thank you Hisoka." Tsuzuki said.

"I told you not to come. Now you are stuck, doomed to be with us," the boy said.

"Sir you're bleeding." Haku said as he came to see what had happened. "Why is he here?"

"Never mind that. Just go put him to work in the kitchen. I'm going to go lye down," Hisoka said. Hisoka headed off to his quarters leaving Haku to deal with the new shipmate.

"Come on you." Haku said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Looks like Tsuzuki is going to be with the Pirates for a long while. One must have many questions.**_

_**Will Tsuzuki ever get to go home again?**_

_**Will Hisoka be worried about the new shipmate?**_

_**Who has caught up to them that Hisoka is so afraid of?**_

_**What is with Hisoka's mood that swings from harshness to sadness?**_

_**Why does he think Tsuzuki is doomed to be with them?**_

_**What is it that Hisoka is trying to protect Tsuzuki from?**_

_**Guess you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out anything more.**_

_**I hope to get some reviews from this chapter. Maybe some ideas for some names of some of the other Pirates? After all we can't keep calling Ox face Ox face can we? Lol.**_

_**Leki and Dane might be awake to do the next chapter so see you next time.**_

_**Technically unless fan fiction has away for me to peek into your rooms I won't actually see you see you but you get what I mean right?**_


	3. Poison verses Dream

_**Dane: You know, this is weird.**_

_**Leki and Me: Why is that?**_

_**Dane: Because you are using your laptop to do this and everything is so different.**_

_**Me and Leki: Oh!**_

_**That is because it is a vista not windows.**_

_**Leki: Oh on your laptop?**_

_**Yep.**_

_**Dane: Why you using your laptop again?**_

_**Because my actual computer is being, mean to me.**_

_**Dane: Why?**_

_**Leki: It will not come on. It just keeps going Beep… Beep… Beep…**_

_**Okay Leki I think she gets it. Anyways what do you people have to say about the previous chapter?**_

_**Dane and Leki: TSUZUKI BECAME A PIRATE!**_

_**Well, not exactly but he did join them.**_

_**Dane: He is more like Hisoka's Laky.**_

_**Leki: What?**_

_**Dane: What's what Leki?**_

_**Leki: You said my name didn't you?**_

_**Dane: No, I said Laky not Leki.**_

_**Leki: Oh.**_

_**Dane: Silly boy.**_

_**Well, now that we have the straightened out I think it is time to go on with the chapter.**_

_**Leki and Dane: ALRIGHT LET'S GO!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Poison verses Dream**

Ruka sat in the house alone. She looked to be uneasy. Her gentle eyes shined with worry and her hands kept gripping the chair, making long scratches in the wooden arms of the rocker. She had been like that for hours when she finally seemed to have enough of sitting and decided to go out.

It was still dark in the village and only a few people were still out. Just like every night, the Pubs were open. A few people stopped to watch Ruka walking down the street. She went into the postal place,

The place was almost completely empty. But then again, no one is this crazy to come in there this late. Watari was the only one working that night. He looked up when a shadow blocked his light. "R-Ruka!" He said. "What are you doing here this late?"

"No time to ask," she replied. "I need to use your telegraph and four of the best messenger birds you have." Ruka was writing down something on four pieces of paper while Watari went and got four of the best messenger birds he had.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_(On the ship.)_

Haku walked Tsuzuki down below. He opened a door. "This is the kitchen," they stepped into the room.

"Oh master Haku what can I do for you?" A girl with brown hair, rather firm muscle tone, and blue eyes came walking to them. Her brown hair was done up in a ponytail.

"I have a new kitchen worker for you Maylyn." Haku responded. "Make sure to show him what to do," Haku pushed Tsuzuki forward then left the kitchen.

Maylyn sighed and walked over to shut the door. "He is always like that to newcomers," she said. "So what's your name?"

"It's Tsuzuki Asato." Tsuzuki had checked to make sure he didn't get hurt anywhere.

"I see, so how did they catch one like you?" The girl asked as she motioned for Tsuzuki to follow her.

"Well, I came by choice. I was worried about Hisoka," the amethyst man admitted.

"That was how they got me to," Maylyn gave a sheepish smile. "Anyways let me show you what we are cooking tonight. Uhh… you can cook can't you?"

"Yes! I had watched my sister many times and those that I did cook for became speechless." Tsuzuki said.

"Speechless?" Maylyn repeated questionably.

"Yep, and some even turned green ad ran out the door," He responded.

"Well… I hope you do great here," she said. "Now why don't you go and get some of the pots that are over there in that cupboard please and we'll get started."

"Alright." Tsuzuki ran off in the direction Maylyn pointed at.

'_Shit, he'll be killed if he truly cooks that bad. I better watch him.'_ Maylyn turned when she heard a crashing noise. She blinked a few times in surprise as what had once been neatly stacked pots in the cupboard was now all over on the floor with Tsuzuki pulling himself out from under them. _'I better really really watch him.'_ She thought.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka was resting in his quarters when there was a knock on the door. "Hai," He replied. When the door opened, Haku entered. "Did you take him to the kitchen?"

"Hai. Sir if I may ask. Why did you allow him to join us?" Haku asked. "From looking at him he doesn't look like he could be a pirate of any rank." Hisoka remained silent. His nose had stopped bleeding but it was still red and sore from the impact. "Sir?" Haku pressed on the matter.

"Whatever my reasons are they do not concern you Haku. Or had you forgotten who took you in when we first became pirates?" Hisoka asked.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Flashback to three years ago:**_

_**The night was dark, the rain poured down creating a blanket in the views of one small boy. The boy was badly beaten and pirates burned his village that he escaped from to the ground. The boy fell to the ground. He stayed huddled there for hours.**_

"_**Hey you dead?"**_

_**Someone lightly shoved the boy with his foot. The boy gasped from the slight pain he felt as he moved his head. He found a pair of Emerald eyes looking at him. "No, I'm alive," the boy spoke. His voice was trembling both from the pain his body was feeling and from the cold rain. "Who are you?"**_

"_**Hisoka," the other boy said. Hisoka could see the black smoke that rose up high above the trees. "Your village?" the younger hurt boy nodded. Hisoka gave a sigh. He could feel what the little boy was feeling. "What's your name and how old are you?"**_

"_**My name is Haku River. I am ten years old," was the little boy's response.**_

_**Hisoka knelt down to Haku's level. "Haku you will die out here if you stay the way you are. So why don't you come with me."**_

_**Haku's spirits seem to rise just slightly. "Where are we going?"**_

_**Hisoka watched Haku trying to stand up but having some tough time since he had some bad injuries. He sighed and pulled the kid to his feet. Then he stood up and started walking. "I have a ship and a small crew. Nevertheless, I need a bigger crew before we can actually leave. I don't care where we go so long as he doesn't find me."**_

_**(One Month later)**_

"_**Haku, is everything ready?" Hisoka asked.**_

"_**Hai, we are all set to sail!" Haku replied.**_

"_**Then give the word." Hisoka said. Haku ran off to ring the bell that singled it was time to go.**_

_**End of Flashback:**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"No, I didn't forget." Haku replied. Hisoka winced slightly as he moved. "Sir, are you okay?" Haku started to go to Hisoka's side.

"I'm fine, just go," The pained youth said.

"But sir--" Haku had been cut off.

"I said I'm fine, now go!" Hisoka yelled, "It is nothing honest." His voice was much calmer. Nor wanting to cause his captain more pain Haku left closing the door behind him. Seeing Hisoka wounded made Haku remember the first time Hisoka was in pain.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Flashback (A week after they first set sail):**_

_**It was a calm night at sea. Haku was just making the rounds when the calm was shattered by screams of pain.**_

"_**AHHHHH!!!!!!!"**_

'_**What?' Haku looked around. The screams just continued. 'That came from the Captain's quarters, he thought. Haku took out his sword, thinking it was an attack. He ran straight fast to Hisoka's bedroom.**_

"_**Hisoka what's wrong?" Haku asked, as he opened the door and saw Hisoka curled up screaming. Haku got closer and saw that Hisoka was soaked with sweat. "Crap, I'll go tell them to turn around," Haku only took one-step when a hand grabbed him. "Sir, you are ill and need a doctor."**_

"_**No doctors can help me," Hisoka said between gasps of breath.**_

"_**What?" Haku looked at Hisoka.**_

"_**I have seen … AHH! Doctors. They can't help and I said we are not to turn back. We do and he will …" Hisoka couldn't even finish talking as he started screaming in pain again.**_

"_**I understand. What can we do? You are burning up and look like you are in pain." The trembling ten year old said.**_

"_**Just ignore … it and tell the rest of the crew that it is just a nightmare." Hisoka ordered.**_

"_**Alright, but I'm coming back with some water for you." Haku then left the room.**_

_**End of Flashback:**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

'_It was a week later that I found out what we are running from. A monster with a silver eyes brighter then the sun and darker then the night.'_ Haku shivered at the image of the evil that had been chasing them for three years now.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Watari had gone to the back room with two small black and white owls and two carrier pigeons, Ruka had just finished using the telegraph. "These are the best four," he said.

"Thank you Watari," Ruka said. She started tying a note to each of the birds. "How much?"

"No charge this time. Just answer me one question," The man said. "You're leaving again aren't you?" Ruka was quiet and that told Watari yes. "You want me to keep an eye on Tsuzuki?"

"No, The house. Tsuzuki left to go help a friend. Goodnight Watari." Ruka left holding a new note in her hand. On the note were three words.

**Count us in.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka stayed in his room until diner time. There was so much noise when the cooks brought the food in on plates. Maylyn prayed that she was able to fix some of the dishes that Tsuzuki had screwed up on. Hisoka looked a bit puzzled as to why all the other cooks except for Tsuzuki looked worried.

When all the food was out Maylyn and the other cooks crossed their fingers and gritted there teeth. The first one to start eating was Koga and then little by little everyone else. They started to all relax when they saw that there were no complaints or anyone running off to lean over the side of the ship's rail.

Diner and desert seemed to go well. It wasn't until the last bite was finished that some of the pirates ran off with their hands to their mouths while others turned green and passed out. Hisoka was very puzzled by this since he felt fine.

All the cooks looked at Tsuzuki who looked at them without a clue as to what was going on. Maylyn was thankful that she prepared Hisoka's dinner and not Tsuzuki. Then some of the pirates started to walk towards Tsuzuki.

"Umm … eep? I mean oops?" Tsuzuki said. He really didn't have a clue and decided on running rather then asking why they were so mad.

"AFTER HIM!"

Tsuzuki ran faster then he ever thought he could.

Hisoka could somehow sense from Maylyn and the other cooks what had happened. "Looks like sending him to the kitchen was a bad idea. I guess that his sister is the one that cooks for him," he said. Hisoka stood up and began to head back to his quarters. "Haku don't let him get hurt, just have him come to my room."

"Hai." Haku said as he stood up. "Personally, I liked the food spicy." Haku ran like the wind to attempt to get to Tsuzuki before the other pirates do.

Tatsumi went to follow Hisoka. "You know, if you didn't have Haku that man would be dead before you could speak with him." The man said as he pushed his glasses up.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Nearly an hour went by and Tsuzuki had managed to dodge the angry mob by hiding out in a barrel of freshly caught fish.

"Finally," he said as he lifted the lid and started to climb out.

"So, this is where you hid at," Haku said. He was right behind Tsuzuki and that made Tsuzuki jump and spill the barrel of fish out onto the deck. "Now, you are going to smell like fish. You are becoming more of a pirate each hour," he joked.

"Well, I do try I guess. Heh-heh-heh," Tsuzuki blushed and laughed nervously.

"Follow me, the Captain wishes to see you." Haku started walking and Tsuzuki followed close behind.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki was now sitting in Hisoka's quarters. They both were silent for nearly ten minutes when Hisoka finally spoke. "You really are a strange man," he said.

"I promise I'll do better just don't kill me Hisoka!" Tsuzuki started to plead on his hands and knees. He was becoming puppy like before the young boy's very own eyes. "Just don't make me walk the plank please!"

Hisoka looked away from the puppy man. "Get off the floor. I don't think it had been moped yet." Tsuzuki did as he was told to. However, he just slumped in the chair and waited for what would happen to him. "Besides Pirates don't make others walk the plank. That is just a silly story told to scare children."

"Really?" Tsuzuki's hopes started to rise.

"They just are killed on the spot," the Captain continued. Tsuzuki felt his heart sank as he sank in the chair as well. "But after thinking about it I decided that starting tomorrow you will be still in the kitchen but only to serve the food and to clean the dishes. In between those times you will help Koga clean the decks."

"Thank you," Tsuzuki said as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Now, it is late and I am tired. So go find a room to sleep in." Hisoka ordered. Tsuzuki didn't argue he just got up and left.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It had been nearly thirty minutes and Tsuzuki still had not found a spare bed. He saw someone coming out of the treasury. The man was walking away. "Wait!" Tsuzuki yelled. He ran all the way down the corridor to Tatsumi.

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked.

Tsuzuki was out of breathe and had to place his hand right hand on his knee and his left hand to his right side to stop the stitch of pain that one gets from running. "Can you tell me where there is an empty bed please?"

Tatsumi could see that Tsuzuki was getting very tired so he smiled at him. "Come on I know of one."

"Thank you," the out of breathe man said.

"Don't mention it. My names Tatsumi."

"Man's Tsuzuki."

The two men walked for another ten minutes before stopping at a door that was just twenty-five feet from the room where Hisoka slept at. "Well, this is it. You will have to forgive me. I never thought a day would come that I would end up with a cabin mate," Tatsumi said.

The room had two beds and two dressers. One was bed and one dresser were completely empty. "Thank you Tatsumi-san." Tsuzuki went over to the empty bed.

"Tomorrow you should take a bath. No offense but you smell like a fish," Tatsumi said.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

From miles away, someone was watching Hisoka. This someone mumbled a spell that would allow him to enter into the boy's dreams. "You can't escape no matter how far you go. I will catch up to you even if I have to do it in your dreams," a creepy voice spoke.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Hisoka was in a cage in his parent's basement. He was just listening to them yell horrible names at him. Then he was on a beach surrounded by trees and water. Wanting to enjoy the beach, Hisoka had torn his clothes off until he was in his underwear. He lay down on the beach. The sun felt so warm on his skin. "Now this is relaxing," he said._

"_Are we able to afford to be relaxed my little doll?" A man's voice cut through the calm._

_In an instant, everything changed and Hisoka was in a dark forest. His heart was pounding. He looked around and suddenly he spotted him. "Shit." Hisoka could not move. His brain was ordering his body to move but something had a hold of him. Looking down he was wrapped in dark, thorny vines from the shoulders down._

"_What you want to leave already? That is so rude you know." The man said._

"_LET ME GO MURAKI!" Hisoka yelled. He struggled to get free but it was no use. The man before him who was dressed in a white suit and wore glasses, and had platinum colored hair just stood there smirking._

"_I had to go to great lengths to get you alone. Then I just figured that I could hunt you down in your dreams. Therefore, with a bit of magic I found you. Now I can finish you off." Muraki walked up to Hisoka. With the tips of his fingers, he stroked Hisoka's face gently. That sent a wave of disgust and endless hatred flowing into Hisoka's now trembling body. "But I can give you one last pleasure before I finish the curse if you want boy."_

_Muraki was moving in to kiss those soft gentle lips when several blades of light came at them. The blades of light did not harm Hisoka but it did free him. Muraki was forced to back off about ten feet. Hisoka was on the ground trying to recover his senses while trying to figure out what the hell just happened._

_Suddenly, a bright wave of light came down from the sky between them. When the light fades there stood a figure in black. He looked like a ninja. Hisoka couldn't see his face because it was covered up. Not to mention this fog that came from nowhere didn't help things._

"_A Dream Weaver," Muraki said with great surprise and annoyance in his voice. Dream Weavers were guardians of dreams. They were around to protect the dreamers from being killed in their dreams. "I thought that I have wiped your kind all out. But I must have missed one."_

_The Dream Weaver spoke into Muraki's mind. ::You will be stopped. I order you to leave this boy's dreams and never return.:: The Dream Weaver turned to Hisoka and without a word he picked the boy up in his arms and a bright light surrounded them. This light kept Muraki from getting close to them._

"_Who are you?" Hisoka asked._

_The Dream Weaver spoke into Hisoka's mind. ::You need not to worry. Just know that you will be safe in your dreams also. Now I think it is about time you woke up.::_

_The light became so bright that Hisoka could not see._

Hisoka bolted right up. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was in his bed and that it was already morning. "How did he find me? In addition, who was that person that saved me? What did he mean by I will be safe in my dreams to?"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Muraki's dream sphere shattered and the force of the white light pushed him right into the wall. "A stupid Dream Weaver. Damn this made things more complicated," he said. Getting up from the floor he went over to the shattered Dream Sphere and an evil smirk played across his face. "I am afraid that I can not obey your orders. The boy will be mine. No matter what."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Leki: Holly crap that was scary.**_

_**Dane: I don't think I will sleep tonight.**_

_**You hard ly ever sleep. Sometimes I have to yell at you two to say go to sleep.**_

_**Dane: I meant when I do sleep I don't think I will be able to sleep.**_

_**Leki: Can we just skip the talking and let people review because I want to know what they will think.**_

_**Okay Leki. Well, you readers I think know what to do now so, we will let you do your job of reviewing.**_


	4. Why Me?

_**Well, things are becoming more interesting.**_

_**I would like to thank the following people for taking the time to review this story….**_

_**Abesent writer**__** I promise you that Ruka will play a big part in this story. Therefore, you can expect to see more of her.**_

_**Laustic**__** I am glad you like the idea of Hisoka and Tsuzuki being pirates. Sorry I cannot tell you what Muraki's plans are. Therefore, you will have to find out when it happens lol.**_

_**Shara**__** I hope to see you review more.**_

_**EggDropSoup**__** as you can see Hisoka did regret that but as of right now, he is a forgiving person.**_

_**Kaouri**__** I cannot tell you if Tsuzuki is the Dream Weaver or not. However, you are wrong about him not be able **__**to cook not in this story or any other because you should remember that in my other story Beyond Innocence he is a good cook. Even though he didn't start off as one in the beginning.**_

_**Those are the ones who posted reviews.**_

_**Now if only I could see that more people put this story in their faves list Lol. However, I am just happy for the reviews.**_

_**Who knows maybe as the story goes there will be people that will put it in their fave. Story list.**_

_**Oh, Leki and Dane are taking a nap so that is why they are not here.**_

_**For anyone that might want to know the parts of a ship to get a better idea of places the characters would be at then here it is…**_

_** me?**_

Tatsumi was at the head of the ship looking out at the crew. Nevertheless, there was only one crewmember he was keeping an eye on. Just in the distance, Tsuzuki and Koga were moping the deck. _'Hisoka hardly ever takes anyone in. In fact the last one he took in was Haku.'_ Tatsumi looked up at the Mainmast. Located on the Masthead/Truck Stood Haku. His sleeves and pant legs were blowing in the wind.

Tatsumi looked back to where Tsuzuki and Koga were at and thought some more. _'I am not sure but, I think you might be the one to get Hisoka to open up more Tsuzuki.'_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki was doing his best not to look at Koga. He was scared that Koga might kill him if he even looked at him. Therefore, he tried to focus on moping.

"Hey," Koga's voice made Tsuzuki jump and almost step in the mop bucket.

Shaking just very slightly Tsuzuki turned to Koga. "Y-yes?"

"Why do you smell like fish?" the Ox like man asked.

"Well, that is because when everyone was chasing me I hid in a fish barrel," replied Tsuzuki.

"Hmmm …. So, that was where you were hiding at during the chase." Koga's tone didn't tell anyone if he was mad or impressed.

He set the mop down and started towards Tsuzuki. _'Oh no he's gonna kill me!'_ Tsuzuki thought as he cringed and waited. _'Why me?'_

Tsuzuki waited but instead of getting killed Koga put him in a one-arm hug, ruffled his hair, and laughed. "Clever! That was really clever!" Koga said.

Tatsumi watched and seemed pleased that Tsuzuki was going to be alright. He then turned and headed below deck.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka's mind was on his dream. In his mind, the stranger had said something that he thought was strange.

_**::You need not to worry. Just know that you will be safe in your dreams also. Now I think it is about time you woke up.::**_

'_How does he know that Muraki is after me? Does he even know that? And who is he?'_ These questions had no answers and it was pissing the young boy off. He picked up his inkbottle and threw it.

The glass shattered upon impact with the door. "Damn it," Hisoka said. He got up and walked over to pick up the glass.

Tatsumi came in the door just opposite of the closet door where Hisoka was still picking up glass. "What got you upset this time?"

"Nothing. Who says I'm upset?" Hisoka asked. He got up and carried the broken glass to the trashcan.

Tatsumi pulled out a white cloth and started mopping up the ink. "It's just that you always through something when you are angry about something. Be that over someone else or yourself you still get angry to the point of throwing things."

Hisoka stood straight but he did not turn to Tatsumi. He stared right at the trashcan like it was the most interesting thing in the room. "He found me."

Tatsumi stopped what he was doing and looked at Hisoka. Confusion, fear, and questions seemed to spill into his eyes faster then the black ink was spreading on the floor. "How?"

"In my dreams," Hisoka still did not turn to Tatsumi.

"Why don't you tell me what had happened," The older man suggested.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Koga and Tsuzuki were leaning on the edge of the rail. "So you found our captain and took care of him," Koga said. "And in turn the captain must respect you and that is why he is so forgiving."

"I guess so but …." Tsuzuki looked out at the water.

"But you want to know why he is the way he is," Koga seemed to know what Suzuki was going to say. When he saw the look in the man's Amethyst eyes Koga sighed and started speaking. "I have Know Captain Hisoka ever since I was a teen. He looked so sad then. No one would ever guess that he was a pirate much less a captain. He is very gentle. He doesn't like stealing or hurting others. Like many people on this ship I was an orphan boy."

"So, he took all of you guys in?" Tsuzuki asked.

"He saved us from other pirates," Koga said. "He didn't like seeing how others were treated. It was like he could feel the pain we were going through at that time. He seemed like he was running from something or someone--"

"In a dark shadow, scary then the wild animals of the night," Tsuzuki finished.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Koga looked at Tsuzuki.

"Oh because I am scared of things that may come from the dark is all. Have been since I was a small boy. But really enough about me please continue on." Tsuzuki was rubbing the back of his head.

Koga raised an eyebrow but then continued. "Well, we soon found out that there was someone chasing him. I guess we all decided that we would protect the captain no matter what the cost. So I guess you have decided the same thing."

"Actually I feel like I have a purpose when I am around him. I don't know how much I can do to help him but I want to try." Tsuzuki looked right at Koga. His eyes looked so determined, sad, scared, and even happy to know this much more about Hisoka.

"Come on fish boy dinner is about done. I'll help you serve the food. But no more poison alright?" Koga and Tsuzuki headed to the door that would lead to a hallway and then to the kitchen.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka had finished telling Tatsumi all about his dream. It was at least a few minutes before the older man spoke. "I don't think the Dream Weaver is bad."

"Do you know about them?" Hisoka looked at Tatsumi with hope shining in his emerald eyes.

"I heard of the name but nothing more." Tatsumi was starting to pace but then he got an idea. In addition, without a word he headed to the door. "I need to go look something up. You go on to dinner I'll let you know when I found it," Tatsumi then left. Hisoka didn't look too worried since Tatsumi usually did something like this when something comes up that resembles a book he had read once.

Dinner was rather interesting to say the least. Tsuzuki kept hiding behind Koga any time one of the pirates glared at him.

"It seems that they haven't forgotten," Tsuzuki said.

"Don't worry," Replied Koga. "They are very tempted to kill you. Some even talked about killing you in your sleep."

Tsuzuki seemed to turn a ghostly white. "I see…."

Koga couldn't help but to laugh at how Tsuzuki was acting. "Don't worry. It seems that the captain had taken a liking to you. O no one would dare cross him."

When Tsuzuki passed by Hisoka their eyes seemed to lock on to one another. Emerald stared into amethyst and amethyst stared right back into emerald. All seem to have gone silent.

Hisoka was the first to break the gaze. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh! I …. That is …." Tsuzuki could not find words to give an excuse for what had just happened.

"Just go sit down before I throw you to the sharks Baka," Hisoka turned his attention to his food.

"Oh, alright," Tsuzuki followed Koga to a place at the end of the table and sat down with him.

Haku watched what had just happened and his eyes followed Suzuki all the way to the end of the very last table.

Desert was the same way. Many of the pirates sent death glares towards Tsuzuki as he and Koga helped the cooks serve them. This time Tsuzuki was careful to avoid Hisoka's eyes.

The young captain felt a small ping of guilt inside him for the way he had talked to the man who had brought him in from the woods. He was tempted through out dinner and desert to look

Down to where Tsuzuki sat at but the thought of doing that made Hisoka think, that was a form of weakness. Therefore, he decided to turn his complete attention to his food. However, that didn't work since he played more with his food then he did eating it.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A girl stood on the lonely docks. She had only two big bags, and a small bag with her. She held the small bag in her right hand and an old lantern in her left hand. She had been waiting there all of the night before and all of today. She would continue to wait until what she is waiting for will come.

Just then, coming out of the dark night on the water was a small rowboat with just one person rowing it. The boat stopped at the docks. The two women nodded to one another. Then the girl placed herself and her bags along with the lantern in the boat. The one that rowed the boat started rowing again back into the dark night.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki had finished cleaning up the kitchen and was now on the deck looking out at the stars.

"Nice night isn't it?"

Tsuzuki turned to see that Haku was now standing right next to him.

"I was surprised to see that you and the captain could lock onto each other's eyes like that and for that long," the man of the wind had said. "I never heard him speak so calmly to someone before like he did tonight."

"Why me?" Tsuzuki said as he looked back at the stars.

"Who knows. You do know why we are out here right?" Tsuzuki gave a nod to Haku's question. "Then do you want to know m opinion as to why he acts the way he does around you?" Tsuzuki gave another nod and Haku began. "I think that there are certain people in this world that have a great and powerful connection with other people. Even if the person or people have never met before."

"For so long I could sense that Hisoka felt lost, sad, and alone in this big world," Haku said.

"Alone? But he has you and a large crew," Tsuzuki said. "So how can he be alone?"

"There are many kinds of alone. Some can feel lonely because they lost someone dearest to them, some can be around a million people and still feel lonely," Haku explained. "Nevertheless, Hisoka's loneliness is a completely different kind. He has been lonely since the day he was born and being chased by Muraki hasn't made it any easier."

"Muraki?" Tsuzuki looked at Haku and was full of questions.

Haku looked at Tsuzuki and saw that only one explanation could answer all the unspoken questions that the man standing before him had swimming in his brain. "I hadn't met him personally but Hisoka must have. Otherwise, he wouldn't know his name. This Muraki guy must have done something to Hisoka to make Hisoka this afraid," Haku looked back up at the stars. "Anyways it is my opinion and belief that you two had met for more then one reason. So I must make this one request."

Haku got down on one knee and lowered his head. "Please do whatever you can to protect our captain and to make him smile again."

This nearly caused Tsuzuki to fall over. He honestly did not know what he should say. However, when he looked his eyes locked onto Haku's forest green eyes Tsuzuki was speaking without even knowing what he was saying. "I swear that I will do my very best. So please don't worry."

Haku stood up and without a word, he walked away leaving Tsuzuki with just his own thoughts as company. _'I don't even know why I said that? Can I really protect him? What can I do to keep him safe?'_ Tsuzuki gave a sigh. "Why me?"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**There, I finally did it.**_

_**Sorry for this chapter being shorter then the others I am slowly getting over some bad cases of writer's block.**_

_**In any case, I can't wait to read what you all have thought about this chapter.**_

_**I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**_

_**However, I need your reviews to help encourage me.**_

_**So, please take the time to review.**_

_**If you don't then there will be no way to save Hisoka.**_


	5. What is he?

****

Leki: Man, this is getting to be pretty dang blasted good yall.

Yall?

Dane: He has been watching Nerima Daikon Brothers lately.

Oh, all right.

Leki: Yeah they got this girl on there named Mako.

Dane; She says Yall quite a bit.

Is that so?

Dane: Yep, and she says something like very, very, very, very thank you very much don't go away.

Okay…

Leki: Don't mind me I just love it is all. That's not a crime is it?

Last time I checked it wasn't.

Leki: Good.

But if you end up dying your hair pink and walk around in the same clothing Mako wears, I am going to start to wonder about you.

Dane: You won't be the only one.

Leki: Don't worry. I won't go that far.

Good, now on with this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The small Library on the ship was more of a mess then before. All kinds of books from Pirates for dummies to Fairy tales like The Lady of Avalon were scattered in stacks on the wood floor. In the middle of the mess were Tatsumi and Haku.

"Alright now, I understand why you are doing this. However, what I don't understand is why you need me when you are the one that really knows what they are doing," Haku said.

Tatsumi set down the book of Samurai Castle on top of a neatly stacked pile of books of Samurai titles and picked up a book titled: Japanese Samurai History Book - 118 Famous Warlords and started reading through it. "It will go much faster if there is more then one person."

"Oh," Haku set down the way of a Peaceful Warrior: A Book that Changes lives and picked up Warrior of Light then began to read it.

Nearly eight hours have pasted. They had went from reading Samurai books, to books on Angels, and even cook books Which Haku was curious about. Tatsumi was reading a book Titled Dream Power.

"Hey here it is!" Haku said as he was reading a book of fairy tales.

Tatsumi set down his book and went over to Haku. Both began to read the brief fair tale about Dream Weavers.

Come with me, modern traveler, back to a time that has been shrouded by mystery.

Back to an ancient legend that has been mostly forgotten.

"Figures it was in a book full of children's tales," Tatsumi said.

"What's an Apollite?" Haku looked to Tatsumi for an answer.

Getting up, Tatsumi got out another book of fairy tales and started looking through its' pages until he came upon what he was looking for. Handing the book to Haku Tatsumi went to look at other fairy tale books to see if he could find out more.

Haku started reading the fairy tale book.

"Interesting," Haku said when he closed the book.

"Look here is another tale about Dream Weavers. But this one is a little different," Tatsumi said as he showed the book to Haku.

"Wow, some Gods ruthless, but to kill all heir Nieces, Nephews, Children that is beyond ruthless," Haku said. Tatsumi placed the book with the other two. "But wait, if all of them were killed off then how did one survive this long?"

"Who knows," said the older man. "Just remember Haku these were found in fairy tale books. So, they might not be entirely true." Tatsumi pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"So, if the Dream Weaver is a good guy. Then why don't he show himself?" The younger of the two looked to the other and waited for an answer.

Tatsumi was quiet for quite a few minutes and Haku was about to ask again when Tatsumi spoke. "I do not know. But how do we know that this Dream Weaver really is who he say he is?"

Haku gave him that you confused and bordering the line between… 'I'm about to lose what you are talking about.' And … 'Way to go you goof, you have lost me completely.' Tatsumi sighed at this look. "What if it his Muraki?"

And there it went. The look that bordered between the two lines now had crossed over into the look that said… 'Way to go you goof, you have lost me completely.'

Tatsumi placed two fingers between his own eyes and sighed heavily. "Look, it's getting late. So, why don't we just put these books back with the exception of the three fairy tale books, and go to bed for the night?"

Haku agreed and the two of them spent two more hours putting books back on the shelves.

When Tatsumi had entered into his and Tsuzuki's room Tsuzuki was already asleep. _'You are as mysterious as that Dream Weaver,'_ the man thought as he gazed at the sleeping man.

Tatsumi had changed into his Pajamas and climbed into bed.

Haku was at the top of the Main Mast. He had his right leg drawn up, both of his arms were wrapped around the right leg, and his chin was resting on the knee.

Forest green eyes appeared to be on the watch.

Appeared to be but he wasn't really.

His mind was on what he and Tatsumi had read just mere hours ago.

He stood up quickly, spreading his arms, and stepping off of the top Haku glided down to the ground as gentle as a summer breeze.

Once on the ground he dashed off.

It appeared that Tatsumi wasn't asleep yet since he answered the door when Haku first knocked. "Haku what's--"

"No time! Come on!" Haku grabbed the three books and ran out of them room with Tatsumi close behind.

"What's wrong Haku?" Tatsumi asked as they were now back in the Library and he was watching Haku flipping through some more books and just tossing them any place.

Haku glided with the help of the wind from one part of a shelf to another.

After ten minutes and a very big mess on the floor, Haku had found what he was looking for. He landed on the ground a lot harder and quicker then he intended to since he fell backwards right onto his bottom. Getting up he flipped through the pages.

Finding what he was looking for he took a quill and bottle of ink and highlighted some places. Haku then thrust the book into Tatsumi's hands. "Read it."

Once Tatsumi had begun to read what Haku underlined he knew where the boy was going with this. He put the book down and was very silent. His blue eyes seemed to show that he was deep in thought.

After ten minutes and when Haku could no longer wait he spoke up. "Do you think that that's how Muraki can get to the Captain so easily? And if Empaths are truly that strong then they would have to have strong souls to right?"

"Not necessarily," Tatsumi said. "Anyone can have a strong soul. However, this does explain why he is able to find him so quickly."

"Do you think that the Dream Weaver sensed this?" Tatsumi gave a slow shrug of his shoulders when he was asked this. "If Muraki is a Daimon and Dream Weavers often hunt them then I think that they should be able to sense them Tatsumi" Haku seemed convinced that the Dream Weaver was on their side.

"Let's look again maybe we have missed something," Tatsumi said. He and Haku picked up a book off the top of the mess of books and began to read.


	6. Relaxation

_**Wow, it is about time I got to this.**_

_**I hate writer's block.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Writer's block?**_

_**Yeah,**_

_**Leki: Who would put a block on a writer?**_

_**Dane: And what kind of block? A brick block?, or something light like a child's building block that is made of cardboard and painted to look like bricks?**_

_**Not those kinds of blocks.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Then what kind?**_

_**Hmmm how can I explain this?**_

_**Okay, you know how when your arm gets numb when you lay on it for to long.**_

_**Dane: Yeah?**_

_**Leki: I believe that is what others call falling a sleep, meaning a part of their body fell asleep even though it really isn't asleep.**_

_**Well, that is kind of like writer's block.**_

_**It is something that happens in your head.**_

_**Leki: So, what you are saying is that you had laid on your brain for to long and it went numb?**_

_**Dane: Is that even possible?**_

_**Ummm… not exactly. My brain couldn't come up with anything to write.**_

_**Dane: Well, that shouldn't happen because you have us.**_

_**Leki: Well, Dane, We may be her Muses or Muses in training but we couldn't think up anything either.**_

_**Must people call it drawing a blank.**_

_**Leki: Drawing a blank?**_

_**Dane: How can one draw a blank in their mind?**_

_**Never mind, let's just move on.**_

_**For those who haven't heard yet, August 28**__**th**__**, 2007 (Yes three days after I had updated this story.), the abandoned house next door to me was set on fire and it took my house with it.**_

_**For four days after that day, the Red Cross put us up in a hotel and gave us some money for food and clothes. **_

_**Then after that Allstate put us up in a penthouse suite until September 12**__**th**__**, 2007.**_

_**Now we are at a temporary house that is paid for up to three months.**_

_**Leki: Three months is short.**_

_**Dane: Yeah, but guess you can't complain right?**_

_**That's right.**_

_**However, we won't be there for very long.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Why?**_

_**Because we have bought a house and are fixing it, up.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Sweet.**_

_**Now, I think that explains it all. Why don't we start the chapter.**_

_**First, the recap of the other chapters and then the story.**_

_**Recap**_

_Chapter one: __A strange boat is parked and tied to the docks. Pirates are in the village with a young boy who seems to be their captain. When a man asked why so many people are leaving this day.? Another man replied that there were pirates heading this way. Tsuzuki and Watari are walking alone in the woods talking about such things like plants and other things. __A loud thunderous bang, a young boy chased by a dark shadow. A bright light saves him and then fades away just before the boy passes out._

_Chapter two: __A tired and annoyed boy wakes up in a strange place. The youth tried to leave. However, do to the loss of blood and his injuries he passed out cold before he could even take a single step. On a large ship, an entire crew is frantic because their captain is nowhere to be found. Hisoka is told by Tsuzuki how he was found and why he was in the older man's house. Tsuzuki asks but, Hisoka does not explain what had happened to him._

_Tsuzuki finds out that Hisoka is a Pirate and more then that, he is a Captain. Tsuzuki finds out how fast Hisoka is quick to snap at someone. Tsuzuki later follows Hisoka back to his ship where he gets an unfriendly greeting from the crew. Tsuzuki becomes a pirate but why did Hisoka say that Tsuzuki was stuck, doomed to be with us? What is he not telling him?_

_Chapter three: __Haku takes Tsuzuki down to the kitchen to cook. Where he meets a young woman named Maylyn, who must cover for him when she finds out he cannot cook. There are flashbacks that give some hints about someone's past. What kind of monster has silver eyes brighter then the sun and a soul darker then the night? The Pirates go chasing after Tsuzuki with the intent to kill him. Tsuzuki and Hisoka have some alone time in Hisoka's quarters. Tsuzuki has a run in with the treasurer of the ship's money intake and outtake._

_Not even in his dreams is Hisoka safe from the monster that has silver eyes brighter then the sun and a soul darker then the night. A masked man in black appears and save him. It is known that he is called a Dream Weaver. The stranger swears to protect him._

_Chapter four:__ Tsuzuki is stuck cleaning the deck with a Pirate who could very easily kill him Hisoka ponders over whom the Dream Weaver is and what he said. Tatsumi notices that Hisoka is more pissed then usual. Hisoka reveal to Tatsumi that he found him in his dreams. Tsuzuki gets to know Koga a bit more and finds out more about their Captain._

_Tsuzuki has a chance meeting with the man of wind Haku. They talk mostly about Hisoka and Haku explains that there are many kinds of alone. Some can feel lonely because they lost someone dearest to them, some can be around a million people and still feel lonely and that Hisoka's aloneness is completely different. He has been lonely since the day he was born. Haku even makes a shocking request of Tsuzuki._

_Who is the girl with the three bags standing alone on the docks?_

_Chapter five:__ Haku and Tatsumi do some research into whom and what the Dream Weaver is._

**Relaxation**

"Look mommy Pirates!" A small boy tugged on his mother's dress, pointing while jumping up and down.

The mother looked in the direction her six-year-old son was pointing in and sure enough, there were a small handful of Pirates. The one that stood out other then the small boy with emerald eye was the taller man with amethyst eyes. "Let's go Joshua, JOSHUA!" His mother called after him as the small boy ran up to Hisoka and his crew.

"Hey, are you the captain?" Joshua asked as he ran up and stopped in front of Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki smiled and shook his head as he pointed to Hisoka. Hisoka was about as surprised of the boy's bravery as the boy was surprised to find out that Hisoka is the captain. Before the boy could ask them another question, his mother came and pulled him away.

"Why, did she do that? The boy wasn't being annoying was he?" Tsuzuki asked, He, Haku, and Hisoka watched as the boy was forced away down the street. They could hear him talking but couldn't hear what was being said.

"It is because Pirates are supposed to be evil," Hisoka replied. "Alright everyone feel free to relax here." The Crew was about to depart when the teen spoke again. "However, keep your guards up, stay out of trouble, and don't draw to much unwanted attention." Everyone gave a nod and went in different directions.

"I need a juice," Hisoka went in a different direction and Tsuzuki was about to follow when Haku grabbed his arm.

"I think you need a bath first. Come this way," he said.

"Oh okay," Tsuzuki said. He followed Haku in another direction.

The bathhouse was something amazing. There were topless girls who washed the men in the hot baths.

Haku didn't seem to mind but Tsuzuki had backed himself in the corner and ducked so far down into the water that only his eyes and the top of his head was seen.

"Hahaha! You look like a purple-eyed alligator waiting to catch your prey," Haku laughed. Haku didn't mind what the women were doing but it was comical to watch how Tsuzuki reacts to the women.

When one of the three girls ducked down under the water Tsuzuki jumped up so fast that he shoot up just two feet above the water faster then a rocket launches into space. He landed with a splash and Haku snapped his fingers and the three girls left Tsuzuki alone. "Feel better?" He asked as he watched Tsuzuki start to relax.

"Hai, thank you," Tsuzuki replied.

"So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? You know before you came aboard," Haku suggested.

_**Three hours later…**_

"So your sister had been gone for along time and only recently came to live with you?" Haku asked. The amethyst-eyed man nodded. "And yet you just left to join us,"

"She said I should go," Tsuzuki replied.

"She's sounds like a good woman, very kind hearted." Haku looked at Tsuzuki after that in silence. _'This man before me is way to kind to be a Pirate.'_ He thought as he looked at Tsuzuki for a few more seconds before looking up at the ceiling. _'He just might be the one to get Hisoka to open up his heart again."_ At that thought, Haku smiled. "That would be something to look forward to."

Tsuzuki looked at Haku. "What would be something to look forward to?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Haku said. "Well, we should get out before we become like wrinkled old men."

While in the locker room, drying his hair Tsuzuki remembered what someone once told him long ago when he was small.

"_**Raibu taishite kyou Tsuzuki-san, ken shinjiru ashita."**_

Tsuzuki leaned back on the bench with the towel covering his eyes and smiled. "Live for today and have faith tomorrow," he said. He sat straight and the towel fell off his eyes right into his awaiting hands. "I think there is another saying that says Do as much as you can today and you will have further progress tomorrow."

While he was walking down the street, he had his hands in his pockets; his head lowered, and was thinking as he walked. It wasn't long before his thoughts were pierced by a woman's scream.

He looked up in time to see five men harassing a young woman. _'That's the woman form earlier,'_ he thought as he remembered the young woman with the small boy. Without even thinking, Tsuzuki started running. Upon reaching them, he balled up his left hand into a fist, and left hooked the person that was closest to the woman.

The four males looked on, with dumbstruck faces as the young blond-haired-male was now on the ground. The woman quickly put herself together and got out of there as fast as she could go in a dress. The blonde-haired person got up off the ground. A large red circle on his right cheek was starting to change slowly to a shade of purple.

"Aren't you five ashamed of yourselves for picking on a woman?" It was taking Tsuzuki every bit of his nerve not to run off after hitting the male.

The five males looked at each other, then at Tsuzuki. A dead silence, and then they burst out laughing. Two had fallen to the ground because they were laughing so hard. Tsuzuki started to laugh after a few seconds as well. He was laughing so much that he shut his eyes.

That was not a good idea since right at that moment something hard, quick, and full of rage struck him right in the middle of the face. Tsuzuki fell to the ground. He felt a sticky warm liquid that was coming from his nose.

It didn't stop there either. He was dragged to his feet, thrust hard against the brick side of a building where he was punched and kick. He was thrown to the ground where he was being struck all over with punches and kicks. He heard many of them yelling at him. However, he could not tell which one was yelling which.

"You are dog meat!"

"Nobody strikes me and gets away with it!"

"Teach you to put your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Yeah that's right!"

"Take this! And this! And this!"

All Tsuzuki could do was cover his head and ball up on the ground as tight as humanly possible to try to protect his self.

A cold gust of wind picked up. The five males started to shiver.

"I-I-I didn't know it was g - g- g-going to be c - c -c - c"

"Let's g - g -g-go." The blonde-haired-man chattered out. Tsuzuki heard their footsteps becoming fainter and fainter. Once he had heard, nothing more the wind died down.

"Guess you can't fight that great," Haku said. Tsuzuki put his tendered hands down slowly and looked up at Haku from the ground. Haku couldn't believe how bad the man before him looked. He put his hand out to Suzuki. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

By the time, they had both returned to the ship, Tsuzuki's face showed off a bloodied nose, a black left eye, messy hair, and a bruised right cheek. The rest of his body was feeling very tender and sensitive to the touch. Nevertheless, Haku assured him, there were no broken bones.

"You should really think ahead before you go punching some guy's lights out," Haku said.

Before Tsuzuki could say anything, the door came flying open. Hisoka had just returned with Terazuma panting from running around so much. "Sir, can you tell me when you are going to vanish?" He said. Hisoka looked back at him with a glare so lethal that it made the guy's pointy ears tremble. "Or not," he said.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki looked at the youth who he was still having a hard time believing is the Captain of pirates. He just realized what Hisoka was looking at and he tried to put his shirt back on to hide some of the bruises. However, Hisoka took the shirt from him faster then he could put it on.

"What happened?" He asked in a very calm voice.

"He got roughed up by five guys just because he was saving someone," Haku replied.

Hisoka closed his eyes and placed his right hand in the middle of the older man's chest so gently that his touch barely hurt Tsuzuki at all. At that precise moment, a new feeling started to flare up in Tsuzuki. _'His hands are so soft. I want him to…'_ Tsuzuki closed his eyes as he pushed that thought out of his head. He was blushing so much that his face was the same shade of red as the blood that was still coming out his nose but at a slower pace.

Hisoka tensed up for a moment before relaxing and removing his hand and handing back Tsuzuki's shirt. He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

_**Leki: Whoa! A cliffhanger.**_

_**Dane: Great place to stop.**_

_**Thanks you guys.**_

_**Dane: I wonder what Hisoka is going to do?**_

_**Leki: Yeah, why'd he tense up like that?**_

_**Don't know, you'll just have to wait and see just like our readers.**_

_**Speaking of you readers.**_

_**Why don't we leave you to your review posting of this chapter? It is two something in the morning here and we started this chapter a few days ago and are now ready to sleep.**_


	7. The Devil Wears White?

_**Oh, man this has been a long break.**_

_**Stretches in my chair in front of my computer.**_

_**I am sorry I have taken so long everyone. It is just that we have been so busy and now that I finally have some time to do some updating.**_

_**Leki and Dane come into my room.**_

_**Are you guys finished?**_

_**Leki: Yep,**_

_**They both plop down on my bed.**_

_**Dane: We ate our dinner and are ready to do this.**_

_**Good,**_

_**Both muses in training stretch.**_

_**Leki: Say, I wonder if this chapter is going to be a great as the last one?**_

_**Dane: Well, all of them have been so far. Therefore, why wouldn't this be just as great?**_

_**Leki: Well, it's just that nobody has posted a review for her latest chapter in her Trinity Blood Fanfic.**_

_**Dane: Yeah but that doesn't mean it isn't a great chapter.**_

_**Leki: It doesn't.**_

_**Dane shakes her head.**_

_**Leki: Then what does it mean?**_

_**Dane: Nothing really, Just that we have been waiting for so long for a review in that story that I think it has cobwebs.**_

_**All three of us laugh.**_

_**Leki: Then someone should dust it out and post a review.**_

_**Lol. Okay you two I think that is enough of talking about another story that has nothing to do with this story.**_

_**Dane and Leki: All right!**_

_**Now shall we get on with the story?**_

_**Dane: You bet.**_

_**Leki: Oh boy, I can't wait.**_

_**Leki and Dane: We hope you enjoy it!**_

**The Devil wears white?**

A dark night and a classy Pub. Everything is quiet, everything is peaceful. Nothing out of place and nothing wrong. A blonde male was thrown through the door. Four males came running out after the guy.

"Sir…"

"Boss…"

You alright?"

"Who the hell are you?"

A woman with short dirty blonde colored hair and green eyes stood in the doorway of the Pub. "Oh, nobody of importance. Just a pretty face who doesn't like bullies or morons with a stupidity complex and a low I.Q.," the woman said. She was at least 5'9" and was pretty strong even though she physically did not look like she was. She preferred male clothing to female clothing. She had a smirk on her face.

"You bitch, how dare you even touch me let alone strike me," The blonde male said as he was pulled to his feet by his friends. "Why did you seek us out? Was it just to make a fool out of me?"

The woman closed her eyes. The smirk still on her face. "No, it wasn't that."

"Are you jealous of our skills?" another guy asked.

"Skill's? That's what you call it?" She asked. Her eyes were still closed and the smirked stay on her face. "Anyways, the answer is no it wasn't for that."

"I know. You want to be our girlfriend right?" A black haired male asked as he started to blush at the thought.

The woman's left eyebrow twitched just slightly. "Thank the heavens the answer is not that."

"Then why?" All five males asked.

The woman opened her eyes and her smirk vanished. Her entire facial expression had changed to a look of sheer anger. "Because you five are both! Both bullies and morons with a stupidity complex and a low I.Q.!" With that said, she lunged at the five males.

"AHHH MOMMY!" The five people screamed as they held onto one another.

_**Flashback to earlier that day**_

_**A woman was out walking and leaping from one rooftop to the next. She seemed to be annoyed for some reason. It's as if she is in search of something she lost or of someone, she lost track of. 'Damn… Damn… DAMN!' She was cursing to herself in her mind. Right then a woman's scream pierced her thoughts and stopped her search. Following the direction, the scream came from the woman saw five males bothering a woman. She was about to jump in when to her surprise someone else thought of that.**_

_**The male had punched who appeared to be the leader of the band of bullies. 'Well, he's a noble one,' the woman thought as she jumped from the roof into a nearby tree to watch without being seen. **__**The four males looked on, with dumbstruck faces as the young blond-haired-male was now on the ground.**_

_**After a few choice words, the fight was on. It was five against one and the one was the noble man. He was got punched right in the face and sent flying to the ground. **__**It didn't stop there either. He was dragged to his feet, thrust hard against the brick side of a building where he was punched and kick. He was thrown to the ground where he was being struck all over with punches and kicks.**_

_**This act was pissing the woman off. "Cowards… They are nothing but cowards," She said quietly to herself. She heard yells like **__**"You are dog meat!… Nobody strikes me and gets away with it!… Teach you to put your nose where it doesn't belong!… Yeah that's right!… Take this! And this! And this!" Coming from the five males. "Shit, he's gonna get killed!" She said. The woman was about to go down and help when a change of wind and a new man entered into the fight.**_

_**The woman crouched down in the tree and smirked. She watched the five males run off 'Impressive. I wonder if he caused the change in wind.' She thought as she watched the one help up the other. Right then she gasped. "Could he be? No way!"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Tsuzuki was just walking down the hall just below the deck when he heard a loud crash. The noise came from inside the closet right across from where Tsuzuki had stopped. Painful screams came after the noise. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said as he burst into the room. There were many things in the room. In fact this had to of been the largest closet Tsuzuki has ever seen.

The walls were covered with cleaning supplies, extra swords, broken swords, Items for sewing, moth eaten clothes that were either to small or to stained and dirty to wear again, and other things were in there as well. However, what caught Tsuzuki's eye was Hisoka curled up on the floor. He was screaming and looked to be in pain. Tsuzuki ran to Hisoka's side. He felt the boy's head and could see that he was running a fever. "Hang on, I'll go get someone."

Tsuzuki was about to get up when Hisoka grabbed his hand. "No… I'll be … fine … just get me … to … my room."

Tsuzuki wasn't sure if he should. However, he nodded and gave Hisoka a smile. Picking up the youth, he noticed how much Hisoka's body was trembling. It worried him but he wasn't about to go against Hisoka's wish.

The woman was now walking down the street. Her knuckles had spats of blood on them. They were not her blood. They belonged to the five morons she beat up minutes ago. She stopped in at her favorite Tea House. She sitting down in a booth in the back she ordered sweet tea.

"Well now, here is a surprise." Muraki said as he sat in the booth right behind the woman. "Never thought I would be meeting a Dream Chaser."

The woman didn't so much as even jump. If she was surprised, she was doing a great job hiding it. "I never thought I would get to see the devil in white," she said. "Then again who knew that the devil wears white? Do devils wear white?"

The waitress came back with the woman's tea then went to the next booth and took Muraki's order. Once the waitress left, Muraki spoke again. "Shouldn't you be transparent? Or did you get bored of your immortality and decided to live the life of a boring human?"

"That is my business. What about you? Did you run out of minions? Or did hell throw you out for not following their dress code?" The Dream Chaser asked in a mocking tone that resembled Muraki's overconfident, smartass attitude. Muraki just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You really think that you can go against me? You and that Dream Weaver?" He asked. The Dream Chaser said nothing. Muraki finished his tea and stood up. "I will get what I want and no one will stop me." With that said the devil in white left.

The Dream Chaser was clutching her teacup with such force that the cup was beginning to crack from the pressure. "Check please!" She yelled once she finished her tea.

The waitress came back with two bills. "The man in white said you were a friend of his and to give the bill to you,"

The woman slammed out some money on the table. "Jerk," she said as she left the shop.

Tsuzuki had brought the young captain to his quarters in his arms since the youth was clearly in no shape to be walking. "Lay me in the bed," Hisoka said. Just by his calm voice and the fact that he was no longer cringing the pain had stopped. However, his body was still trembling. Without a word, Tsuzuki did as requested of him. He not only laid Hisoka down but tucked him in as well. "Thank you …"

"Do you want me to get you anything? Or should I go fetch someone?" Concerned Amethyst eyes looked into tired emerald eyes.

Hisoka placed his left forearm over his eyes. He looked like he did when Tsuzuki first found him in the forest. "Thank you but no. I'll be fine. Just … please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Tsuzuki smiled at him. Hisoka turned onto his side only to feel three movements. One his head was being lifted up off his pillow. Second, the mattress dipped and creaked a little. Third, he felt his head being laid down on something else that wasn't his pillow but was warm and safe.

It took him a moment to realize what Tsuzuki was doing. "My sister used to do this when I was a small boy. Anytime I was afraid, hurt, sad, or sick she would lay my head in her lap and gently run her fingers through my hair just like I am doing to you," he said.

"Why? Why do you care so much for me? First, you take me in to your home and patch me up, then you follow me back to my ship, then you join my crew, and now you are comforting me. Why?" Hisoka had some tears in his eyes. No tears fell but they were there.

"Hisoka, does a person really need a reason? Isn't it enough to know that there are people who care about you and how you are feeling?" The older of the two asked.

"You don't know anything about me though and you never ask anything about me," the boy said as he was enjoying this moment.

Tsuzuki let out a soft sigh and continued with what he was doing. "Well, I decided that when you are ready then you will talk to me. I am not leaving you Hisoka so you will have no choice but to get used to me."

"Baka…." Was the only thing Hisoka said. He placed his hand under his cheek and smiled as he closed his eyes.

It had been at least a couple of hours since Hisoka was last awake and Tsuzuki waited until Haku came in to leave Hisoka. He left the ship and just wanted to go for a walk.

"Sounds like you are lost," a woman's voice said. "Lost in thought that is."

Tsuzuki looked around until he spotted a woman on the roof of a small post office. "Haruka…"

The woman smiled, "long time no see Tsuzuki."

_**Dane: Well, this chapter did turn out to be as great or maybe even greater then the other chapters.**_

_**Leki: Hey whose the woman? Is she a good guy or a bad guy?**_

_**Well, She seems to know Muraki and Muraki knows her so who knows.**_

_**Dane: You do don't you?**_

_**Leki: You must know. I mean since you typed it down.**_

_**Whether I know or not know cannot be said.**_

_**Plus just like the readers you'll have to wait and see.**_

_**Leki: So we need to wait for them to review before we can find out?**_

_**I nod to him.**_

_**Dane: Well, then we must play the waiting game.**_

_**Leki: Alright but after we play the sleeping game.**_

_**Lol, while we sleep we'll let you post the reviews.**_

_**Leki and Dane climb into there floating beds and I tuck them in.**_

_**See you all in the next chapter.**_

_**Gets in bed and turned off the light. Then turns it back on.**_

_**Sorry, you might need this on so you can post a review. Lol.**_


	8. Trouble ahead

_**My Muses are taking a nap. They had a hard time today. Between reading some reviews from my stories, playing six games of checkers, and getting into a pie fight they got worn out and sticky.**_

_**Of course I had to break up the pie fight.**_

_**Looks over at them sleeping huddled together on a mattress in my closet.**_

_**They are so cute.**_

_**Oh they wanted me to thank you all for your reviews.**_

_**This chapter is going to be a lot more interesting.**_

_**Maybe you will find out a bit more about The Dream Weaver is.**_

_**Watches as Leki starts to stir.**_

_**Shhh… I must do type this story quietly.**_

_**Please take your time and enjoy the chapter.**_

**Trouble ahead**

Tsuzuki looked around until he spotted a woman on the roof of a small post office. "Haruka…"

The woman smiled, "Long time no see Tsuzuki."

"Same to you," he said as he ran up to the woman. "What brings you here? I mean I thought after everyone departed you went back to--"

"Can you protect him?" Haruka asked. Haruka had on what could only be described as peasant clothing. Her light brown hair was short and seemed to go well with her golden eyes. Tsuzuki was completely lost at this point. Then again, he gets lost easily. "Look, just be careful okay?" With that, said Haruka walked away.

Two black crows took off.

A single black crow managed to make it back into the shadow realm injured but still made it. "So one was caught," Muraki said as the crow landed on his hand and was cawing non-stop. The crow then burst into flames and burned painfully into ashes. Standing up, Muraki walked over to his shelf that was form completely out of rock and was attached to the side of his realm.

On the shelf were orbs the size of fists. Each orb was a different color. Each color meant that it held some kind of dangerous power. He picked up a yellow, light blue, and a navy ball orb. "It seems it is time for me to make an appearance." He raised the three orbs up. The combined glowed reflected off his pale white face, making him look absolutely sinister. His silver eye looked like it was glowing with evil anticipation as an evil grin spread across his face.

Early morning the Pirate crew set sail again. Hisoka was by the wheel and Tatsumi was doing the steering this time. Haku was down below making sure the crew was doing what they are supposed to be doing. Tsuzuki was mopping the deck. He was doing an odd job of it to. He would dip the mop in the bucket, place the mop part on the deck, and then start running back and fourth like he was a small child with a toy.

He got many cheers and laughs from some of the other deck cleaning crew. Hisoka was so intrigued that he barely heard what Tatsumi was saying. "Now that we are well stocked we should be good for a couple of months Captain," Tatsumi said. Hisoka nodded even though he wasn't paying any attention to what Tatsumi had just said. Tatsumi could have said he was a twenty foot tall, dragon shape shifter, who can breath fire, and eat humans and Hisoka would probably still nod.

'_That man, what does he have that draws me to him so much?'_ Hisoka thought as he smiled at what Tsuzuki was doing. For some reason Hisoka thought about the dream he had last night.

_**Flashback to Hisoka's dream**_

"_**Huh? Where are my men?" Hisoka asked, as he was on deck all alone. He looks to see if all the dingies were still attached to the ship. To his relief they are. That just left the mystery as to where his crew was. "Haku!" Hisoka called out as he looks up at the clear blue sky. He did not spot Haku on any of the Masses. 'Maybe, they are down below,' he thought. That thought made him angry. Angry because no one was on deck keeping an eye on things. "If they are below deck, then I am going to really make them walk the plank."**_

_**Down below no one was in the hall. Hisoka started calling out different names of his crew. He didn't no the face of each name. That didn't bother him because the person or people with those names would respond in someway. So far, he hasn't found anyone, and no one came in response to any of the names. He went to Haku's room and found that Haku was not there. Next, he went to Tatsumi and Tsuzuki's room.**_

_**::Knock-knock::**_

"_**Tatsumi?" Hisoka called out before opening the door. Tatsumi was not there. This sent off a small alarm in Hisoka's head. After taking one last look in the room, he ran out of the room and down the hall. "TSUZUKI!" he called out as he continued to run.**_

'_**Is it just me or is they hallway getting darker?' Hisoka asked himself. Someone started laughing. The laughing is not a normal kind of laughing. It didn't sound like it is coming from one direction. It sounds like it was coming from every direction. That sinister laugh felt like it was now inside the young captain's head. "Stop!… STOP!… STOOOOOOP!" He placed his hands over his ears in an attempt to silence the laughter. "TSUZUKI!" Hisoka started running again. He doesn't know which way he is running. He doesn't even know if he is running on a floor or ceiling because there is nothing but darkness. Just pitch black, empty, lonely darkness.**_

"_**No one can save you now." That same evil voice that belongs to that evil man was coming from all around him.**_

"_**TSUZUKI!" Hisoka was trying his best not to let that evil voice in his head.**_

"_**No one is coming boy. They all left you. Mawhahahaha"**_

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hisoka did not like games. He refused to believe what Muraki was telling him. 'He will come if I keep calling for him,' he thought. "TSUZUKI!"**_

"_**No one can help you now. Why not give up. Give up and I will end your suffering."**_

_**Hisoka was now crying. He got down on his knees. He still had his hands pressed tight over his ears. "TSUZUKI!"**_

"_**Mawhahahaha -- huh? What's that?"**_

_**Suddenly the darkness was broken by little white dots. The white dots were bright and were making the darkness look like space. More white dots were appearing. This time more frequent. It was starting to look like bullet holes.**_

"_**NO!… NO!" Muraki was yelling. "Not now!"**_

"_**What's wrong Muraki? Are you scared of me?" Hisoka knew that voice. It belonged to the one who called himself the Dream Weaver. Right then, behind Hisoka the dots made a large enough hole were the black Dream Weaver just walked through. "It is time for you to leave this boy's dreams," Almost as if it was an order, all darkness was consumed by the pure white light.**_

"_**You cannot protect him for very long. You will mess up and I will get what is mine."**_

"_**He is not some doll you can own!" The Dream Weaver said.**_

"_**We will soon see won't we?" Muraki's voice faded out of the dream.**_

"_**Thank you again," Hisoka said. The Dream Weaver turned o face the youth. "Can you tell me who you are?"**_

_**The Dream Weaver shook his head slowly. "It is forbidden to tell any mortal who we are. The only exceptions are in extreme cases of emergencies. Do not worry yourself about who I am. Just know that troubles that are more dangerous are ahead and that I will not let anything happen to you. I had deployed someone to protect you when I can't. He knows who he is but do not seek out to find out."**_

_**End of flashback**_

"What did he mean by that? And why of all people was I calling out for Tsuzuki?" Hisoka muttered to himself.

"Captain there's a storm coming," Tatsumi said.

Hisoka turned away from the cleaning crew. His eyes grew wide as he saw what could only be described as the most dangerous storm a head.

_**Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**I bet you are now full of question.**_

_**Well, you will have to post them in a review because it is very late and I am very tired.**_

_**So, goodnight all and sorry if this seemed to be a short chapter.**_

_**But hey, I had a long day to.**_

_**Who do you think broke up the pie fight?**_


	9. The Dream Weaver Revealed

_**Leki: Oh wow, there are so many reviews! Say, do you think that we will reach 100 reviews before we get to 30 chapters?**_

_**Dane: Leki, don't set things so high!**_

_**Leki: What, asking if we will have 100 reviews before chapter 30 isn't to high.**_

_**Dane: No, I meant don't stack the books so high or they will--**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**Dane:-- fall.**_

_**Leki: Oh, sorry about that.**_

_**Well, you two seem to be having fun. So I think we will allow the readers to read the chapter then.**_

**The Dream Weaver revealed**

"Captain there's a storm coming," Tatsumi said.

Hisoka turned away from the cleaning crew. His eyes grew wide as he saw what looked to be the most dangerous storm a head.

"What should we do?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'll take the helm," Hisoka said. "Go, take some of the men and secure the lower decks."

"Hai…" Tatsumi walked down the steps and motioned with his hands for a bout ten crewmen to come with him.

"Alright, those who are left I want you to secure the deck of the ship!" Hisoka ordered. "Tsuzuki go and get Haku and then help him bring the sails down!"

In no time, everyone was scattering in different directions. In no time, Haku and Tsuzuki returned. "There's no way to avoid it is there?" Hisoka asked.

Haku shook his head. "No sir, there's not. Come on Tsuzuki,"

The winds became fiercer the waves became chaotic. They were becoming like surging waves. The rain pounded down on them like bullets. Bolts of lightening flashed and clashed in the sky.

With such a bad storm, it was hard to hear let alone see anything. Haku flew like a bird on the wind from mast to mast, untying the rope of the sails. Tsuzuki and a few other men began tying down the sails that Haku untied.

Tsuzuki was climbing the net to get to the next sail when out of the corner of his eye, the biggest wave he has ever seen came up at the other end of the ship where Hisoka is at.

The ship was drawn up, as the wave got bigger. When the wave had reached its peak, the wave collapsed, taking the ship down with it. The ship broke apart upon striking the water's surface. The men plunged into the water, were being swept down, and even off to the sides from the force of the wave hitting.

Haku and Tsuzuki had been pushed off to the side and down. They both spotted Hisoka and kicked into a full speed swim. Reaching the young captain, they held tight to him and fought against the force of plunging deeper into the depths.

Either the force was to strong or they were to worn out from swimming so hard to reach the Hisoka they found that they weren't strong enough to break free of the pull.

'_Is this what death is going to be like?'_ Tsuzuki thought to himself. His body started to feel heavy, and the more he tried the heavier his body felt. He looked at Hisoka and Haku who seem just as scared of dying as he is. _'Look's like I have no choice,'_ He swam around until he had both Haku and Hisoka tight in his arms. _'I just hope they won't think any different of me,'_

'_What is he doing?'_ Haku thought.

'_Don't tell me he is going to try and save us both. He can't, the force is to strong,'_ Hisoka thought.

Soon both Haku and Hisoka saw something interesting. A white light consumed the man that took hold of him. The light was warm, bright, and very relaxing. It wielded an indescribable peace within. When the light vanished, a man in a black looking ninja type clothes was there.

"Hold tight," His voice was not an echo anymore and without the echo Hisoka and Haku knows exactly who The Dream Weaver's identity is.

Without even realizing it, they found themselves on a rock. Hisoka and Haku took in big gulps of breath.

"Tsu-zu-ki?" Hisoka spoke as he drew in a few more breaths.

The man in black nodded. "I know I have some explaining to do and I promise I will. However, I must see if I can save the others." Tsuzuki was gone in the blink of an eye.

Tsuzuki had made several trips However; he was only able to save Maylyn, Koga, and Tatsumi. He had been searching for nearly two hours before he had to give up and return. He shook his head at their unspoken question.

Another bright flash and he returned to his normal human self. Tsuzuki smiled. "Any questions?" Koga, Maylyn, Hisoka, and Haku burst into a sea of questions. They are so loud that Tsuzuki didn't have a clue as to who is saying what.

Tatsumi rose up his hand and everyone stopped talking. Once everyone quieted down Tatsumi spoke. "I think we would like you to just tell us everything you know about your kind then perhaps that will answer all our questions." Tatsumi had a very good point. He just summed up everyone's questions just by saying that one sentence.

Tsuzuki nodded and sat down. "I'll do my best. I don't know all of it but I will tell you what I do know."

"That's just fine," the sapphire-eyed man said.

"Sired by the gods of sleep, nightmares and dreams, we are the children of Mists. Traditionally called the Dream Weavers we protect the good from the Skoti Daimons who drain the energy, dreams and life from sleepers. We, alone, stand between humankind and those who would see humankind destroyed. We are the Guardians." Tsuzuki explained.

"I don't exactly know what happened but… All the Dream Weavers were killed with the exception of two." Tsuzuki scratched his head.

"So, how did you end up in my dreams?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah, is Muraki some kind of Daimon?" Haku asked.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No, whatever it is that he is makes Daimons look like kittens. I am as strong a fighter as I am at cooking bad."

"We can vouch for that," Maylyn said.

Tsuzuki laughed a little bit. "Heh-heh-heh… Anyways you came to me Hisoka. Your strong emotions reached out to me and that created a connection. A connection that will never break."

"But I never called out for help in anyway," Hisoka said. Confusion was showing in his gentle green eyes.

"You didn't have to," A female voice came from behind Tsuzuki. Everyone jumped and Tsuzuki almost fell into the water. "It was fate,"

"HARUKA! Don't scare us like that," Tsuzuki said. "I am already wet but that doesn't mean that I want to get wet again."

Haruka bent down and smiled. "Sorry, about that puppy boy," She patted Tsuzuki on the head and the man went into puppy mode.

"Hey pretty lady why don't you and I go find a rock all our own?" Koga started flirting and had placed his arm around her neck.

Haruka's gentle expression changed to annoyance in a blink. "Take it off or a break it off."

Koga with drew his hand so fast that the others barely saw the movement.

"Are you the other Dream weaver?" Maylyn asked.

"First I don't think we should be out here on a rock playing twenty questions," Haruka said.

"And where are we supposes to go?" Haku asked. "Incase you hadn't noticed we are lacking any other place to go."

Haruka matched his tone. "I know that and incase you haven't noticed we can board this boat here," she pointed to the small boat she had right near the rock they are on. "Then we can row all the way over and get on the ship there," She pointed all the way down to the middle of the water where a large, pink colored ship was waiting for them. The ship was like the one they had only larger. "So, shall we?"

They all got up and started climbing into the boat.

_**Okay, I think I did really well.**_

_**Dane: But who does the ship belong to?**_

_**Leki: I bet it belongs to Haruka.**_

_**Well, sorry but you two will have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**_

_**Sorry it is so short. I just didn't want to give away to much at once.**_

_**Dane: I hate suspense.**_

_**Leki: I love it.**_


	10. Trust

_**Well, I know we should have updated this story a while ago. However, things got a little crazy.**_

_**My two muses are sleeping so I am doing this chappie myself.**_

_**A lot has gone on. Not to mention my brain rather died out for a while there, which forced you readers into a long waiting period of about three months I believe.**_

_**Sorry about that.**_

_**I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**_

_**I cannot promise it will be long but I can promise I will do my best to make this chapter one of the best.**_

_**So, here it is the tenth chapter.**_

**_--_**

**Trust**

It has been a strange week. Everyone had only been on the new ship with a new crew for just a week. Everyone has met Tsuzuki's sister.

"Why didn't you say you have a sister?" Koga elbowed Tsuzuki in the side.

The elbow was rather hard as it sent a sharp pain through some parts of his body. Tsuzuki tightened up as he tried not to show just how much that elbow hurt.

The crew that ran this ship was just eight people. Ruka (Captain/Dream Weaver), Zoe (A Hydrokinetic), Haruka (Conduit/Teleporter), Arien (Shape-shifter), Belle a.k.a. Blade (Necromancer), Pardalia (Aura Perceptionest/Biokinesis), Selini (Telekinetic/Teleporter), and Angel (Chlorokinetic/Geokinetic)

Ever since Hisoka had found out who Tsuzuki really is, he has been trying his best to avoid him. Every time the man would greet him with a hello or just a wave, the boy would either hurry past him or go back the way he came. Everyone had noticed it including Ruka.

**_--_**

_**:Two Days after that first week:**_

It was getting late Tsuzuki was out on deck. Lost in thought he leaned on the side rail. Staring out at a calm sea flat and easy which 'shimmers' to the horizon as the setting sun reflects off the surface like it is taking one dip before turning this side of the world over to the night sky. A gentle breeze allowed the water's surface to move freely with Manbuygna across the surface.

"Nice night," a soft voice spoke.

Tsuzuki hadn't bothered to look to see who had come to join him. He knew very well who it was. Ruka was standing right next to her little brother when he spoke.

"I don't understand it."

"I know…"

"He doesn't act the same way that he used to around me."

Ruka let out a sad sigh. "I know…"

"Did I do something wrong? Did I offend him in some way?"

"Tsuzuki look at me."

When he refused, Ruka reached out and took his head into her hands. Slowly she forced the man to look her in the face. "You did nothing wrong. Understand?"

"But why? Why won't he talk to me? Why does he run? Why doesn't he look me in the eyes? Why--" Ruka placed two soft fingers over her brother's mouth in an attempt quell his questions.

"Listen to me little brother, okay?" Once Tsuzuki had nodded, Ruka removed her fingers. "Betrayal is what's clouding the boy's heart and mind. The betrayal from his past and present hurts him. I don't know what demons he has faced in his past that would cause him this much pain." She looked out at the sea. Breathing in that salty sea sir, Ruka let her breath out. "Once a person is betrayed as much as Hisoka has been then it is hard for any person to allow themselves to get close to anyone."

Lowering his gaze the Amethyst eyed man sighed. "I see…" He turned away from his loving sister and resumed looking out to see. His elbows resting on the rails and fingers intertwined with each other, another sigh escaped those soft lips of his.

His sister placed a hand on his should. "I know it will be hard but, since it is his past and present that hurts him the most. Because of that, he needs you even more."

"That's not going to be easy, dear sister."

"Give him time, Tsuzuki. When you've spent a lifetime being hurt and betrayed by others around you, it's really hard to let that part of you go so that you can trust."

Tsuzuki found some Solace in his sister's wise words. "Thank you, Nee-san"

"You are welcome, Oni-chan," she replied. Ruka gave her younger brother a kiss on the cheek. "Just remember a scar formed by betrayal takes a lot longer and a lot of patients to heal up. Now, let's go eat."

At the mere mention of food, the youth's whole demeanor changed. He became more excited then Puppy is to have a new family. Food was one way to get into the front door of Tsuzuki's heart. However, very few knew that to get in through the side door all they had to bring was sweets. To Tsuzuki, having many sweets was apart of the food pyramid (even though it isn't).

--

_**Yeah, I know it is rather short.**_

_**Nevertheless, I do believe it was good.**_

_**The next chapters I will have the other seven characters introduce themselves by giving them each their own chapter.**_

_**I do hope you will continue to enjoy my work.**_

_**Once again I am sorry for such a long delay.**_

_**Well anyways, I must go and you readers have a job or rather a review to do.**_

_**Goodnight all!**_


	11. A girl and her own demons

_***A loud crashing is heard. Then Leki and Dane open the door.***_

_**Dane: *Holding a hand to her head.* I told you the door wasn't open.**_

_**Leki: *Rubbing his forehead with his hand.* Sorry Sis.**_

_**Dane: Well, next time just listen to me.**_

_***They both sit down on the bed.***_

_**Leki: It's been awhile since we last did a chapter by ourselves.**_

_**Dane: *Lays back on the bed.* You got that right bro.**_

_***Leki lies back on the bed. He places one hand behind his head and the other over his eyes."**_

_**Dane: We are sorry that it took us this long everyone.**_

_**Leki: We just haven't had good ideas. But…**_

_***Leki got up and sat in Sass's computer chair.***_

_**Leki: We are going to make up for that.**_

_***Dane sat up and scooted closer to the computer desk and to Leki.***_

_**Dane: Remember to do the grammar and spell check this time.**_

_**Leki: All right then, let's get started!**_

_**Dane: Yes, let's.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A girl and her own demons**

The sea was at peace with itself. The waters had calmed down a lot since Hisoka's ship was wreck nearly two weeks ago. Hisoka, a blonde haired boy, and a former captain of his ship that had been lost had spent almost all his time alone. He still did not trust Tsuzuki. He still wasn't talking to the mysterious Dream Weaver. Resting his elbows on the rail, the boy leaned over a bit. Green eyes gazed unblinkingly at the calm sea. The lad's mind however, is far from the calm sea.

_**~"Sired by the gods of sleep, nightmares, and dreams. We are the children of Mists. Traditionally called the Dream Weavers we protect the good from the Skoti Daimons who drain the energy, dreams and life from sleepers. We, alone, stand between humankind and those who would see humankind destroyed. We are the Guardians."~**_

'_He's a Guardian…'_ No matter how much Hisoka thought about that it didn't change the fact that he felt like the man betrayed him.

_**~"I don't exactly know what happened but… All the Dream Weavers were killed with the exception of two."~**_

'_He was betrayed. So, it is only natural that he would purposely betray someone else.'_ Hisoka let out a sad sigh. The youth's mind drew back to when he first encountered the Dream Weaver.

___**"A Dream Weaver," Muraki said with great surprise and annoyance in his voice. Dream Weavers were guardians of dreams. They were around to protect the dreamers from being killed in their dreams. "I thought that I have wiped your kind all out. But I must have missed one."**_

_**The Dream Weaver spoke into Muraki's mind. ::You will be stopped. I order you to leave this boy's dreams and never return.:: The Dream Weaver turned to Hisoka and without a word he picked the boy up in his arms and a bright light surrounded them. This light kept Muraki from getting close to them.**_

"_**Who are you?" Hisoka asked.**_

_**The Dream Weaver spoke into Hisoka's mind. ::You need not to worry. Just know that you will be safe in your dreams also. Now I think it is about time you woke up.::~**_

Hisoka tightened his grip on the rail's smooth, wood.

___**"Why? Why do you care so much for me? First, you take me in to your home and patch me up, then you follow me back to my ship, then you join my crew, and now you are comforting me. Why?" Hisoka had some tears in his eyes. No tears fell but they were there.**_

"_**Hisoka, does a person really need a reason? Isn't it enough to know that there are people who care about you and how you are feeling?" The older of the two asked.**_

"_**You don't know anything about me though and you never ask anything about me," the boy said as he was enjoying this moment.**_

_**Tsuzuki let out a soft sigh and continued with what he was doing. "Well, I decided that when you are ready then you will talk to me. I am not leaving you Hisoka so you will have no choice but to get used to me."~**_

The young man punched his left fist hard against the rail. The hard surface of the wood and the force of the boy's punish cut the first two knuckles. Raising his hand up, he watched as spots of blood begin to appear out of the two small scrapes. He turned away and began walking. "I was such a fool to ever believe someone like him wouldn't betray me."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A small two head dog raised its head and growled at the door. A young boy poofs into the room next to the bed where Belle is sharpening one of her small blades.

"Someone is coming," the boy said.

Belle let out a sigh. "You think?" That wasn't a question but rather a sarcastic remark.

The boy blinked his red eyes at his human companion. He was not bothered one bit by her remarks. "It is the Kurosake boy that is under Tsuzuki's protection."

"Ah, the annoyingly cute one with the green eyes and blonde hair right?"

The boy put his hands on his hips. "And who else would I be talking about?" The two-headed dog gave a sniff in the air and so did the boy. "We smell blood. He must have hurt himself." He sounded like he enjoyed that comment.

Belle placed her collection of small blades in the top draw of her nightstand. "Careful Riku, someone might thinking you are enjoying pain."

"Who me?" Riku pulled out his most innocent look. However, his eyes always showed the truth behind the looks. Belle rolled her eyes while repositioning herself into a sitting position on her bed.

Before Hisoka could even pass by the door, he heard Belle calling out to him. "Why don't you come in for a visit?"

"It's rude to just walk by and not say hello," another voice said.

Feeling like he might betray someone by not entering, Hisoka breathed in deeply before pushing open the door.

"Okay what do you--" His words seem to get lost somewhere in his throat when he saw Belle's bedroom.

Never in his life had he seen a room like the when he is standing in now. The walls of the room were covered in blades and throwing stars of different sizes and styles. Some were samurai swords, straight swords; long sword, short swords, and some are so curved they look like large fishing hooks! Some throwing stars didn't look like stars at all but rather, man made boomerangs with both edges sharpened.

"I can see where you got the nickname Blade at." Hisoka said.

"Thanks, I guess." Belle replied. Belle is a Necromancer with light red hair and green eyes. She is a bout sixteen or seventeen year old. While she is thin, her body seemed it was built for combat fighting.

Hisoka took notice of the Two-headed demonic dog sitting in her lap. The dog is no bigger then a Chihuahua. The thing has crimson fur, a single demon tail, and two small demon horns on each head. "So you are the one who can summon spirits."

She rolled her eyes. "Do I look like I squeak?" She was referring to what some believe that classical necromancers addressed the dead in "a mixture of high-pitch squeaking and low droning".

"Nope, she's the type who can summon dead demons not dead humans." Riku seemed to appear out of nowhere right behind Hisoka. Every part of his senses told him that this one with the devil horns and the youthful look was not only a demon but also a demon that died young.

Riku has blonde hair and red eyes. He seemed to look about ten years old. However, that might not be true since it is said that demons can be very old and still look very young. In fact, if not for the horns and red eyes Hisoka would have thought this boy was human. He did note the human clothing the demon boy had on to be a simple whit shirt and tan pants. No shoes however.

"A Demon summoner." Were the only words that came out of the young captain's mouth.

"You know, it is rude to stare and to linger in doorways." Riku pushed the boy in the rest of the way before shutting the door. "I should take a bite out of you for your rudeness."

If Riku thought he could scare Hisoka like that then he was wrong. Given all that has happened to him, seeing two small demons did not scare him one bit.

"You're a demon," Hisoka stated as if he was trying to allow his mind to register what kind of place he just walked into.

"Wow, you are smart," Riku had a sarcastic tone that matched Belle's to a T. He started walking over to where Belle sat at. "Demon, fallen angel, Hell you can even think of me as a Nephilim for all I care."

"Okay Riku relax." Belle sighed. "You know, you are not the only one in the world with problems." She spoke to Hisoka as if she knew what he had been thinking. Seeing Hisoka's questioning and confused gaze she continued. "Your troubles are not so bad. Try being the son of a demon general and being killed just because you saved someone. Or try being a runt in the liter of twenty four two-headed pups only to be left to die just because you are the runt." Riku and the two-headed dog bowed their heads. Hisoka could feel her anger.

Placing the dog down on the bed, Belle got up and headed for the door. Stopping with her hand on the door. "You weren't betrayed by Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was betrayed by you the moment you started avoiding him." Belle walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Now Hisoka found himself sitting in a bedroom with two demons, and walls covered with sharp objects.

_**~"You weren't betrayed by Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was betrayed by you the moment you started avoiding him." ~**_

Hearing those words playing repeatedly in his mind told Hisoka just how much that one sentence hurt.

Riku, once named Pain enjoyed watching people suffer. However, he only enjoyed it if it was physical not emotional. He may be a demon however, that does not mean he has no sympathy. He sat on the bed next to Hisoka. "I know you don't want to believe or hear this and I hate admitting this however, what Bella said to you is true." Riku looked away as if having to admit that someone else was right pained him. "Like you, she had a hard life. Growing up, she had no one. No parents, no friends, not even a pet."

Hisoka slowly turned his head to Riku. "What happen to her parents?"

"They are gone," Riku sighed and continued. "Her father left them before she was born and her mother died giving birth." The boy's tone lost all sarcasm only to have it replaced by a sad tone. "Because she is a Necromancer no families wanted to adopt her and no families wanted to foster her for very long. She became sad and withdrawn from the rest of humanity."

"Oh…" Hisoka turned his head and looked down at the dog. "Who killed you Riku?"

Riku didn't speak for what felt like a long time. "My father was the one who killed me." The surprise on Hisoka's face couldn't be more clearer then if there was a neon sign pointing it out. "He told me I was weak and that I am no son of his. I was only 200 years old when that happened."

Hisoka gave Riku a nod to tell him he understands that. "So, who was it that you saved?"

A smile slowly appeared on Riku's face. "Belle when she was only eight years old. She was to be on the list to join my father's squad after her death. I sent to make sure it would happen and instead of allowing the car to hit her I pushed her out of the way. I've been by her side along with Satoshi ever since."

The two-headed dog jumped into Hisoka's lap. Hisoka began petting him and when he did he saw what exactly happened to Satoshi. He saw many two-headed dogs. All bigger then the little Satoshi. All, growing and feeding well. However, Satoshi was always being pushed away. Not just by his siblings but also his own mother. He was showed how the dog died of loneliness and starvation. Just as quickly as it came, the vision left his mind.

"Now do you understand?" Riku somehow knew that Satoshi was telling the former captain his life and death story. Riku picked up Satoshi. "Come on girl, lets go find belle."

Riku headed for the door and just as Belle did, he stopped. "The more you explore this ship the more you will find out the truth." Riku then left Hisoka to his thoughts.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane: Well Leki, we did it.**_

_**Leki: *Stretches.* Yep, another great chapter done.**_

_**Dane: I hope that you, the readers loved this chapter.**_

_**Leki: Please give us lots of reviews just like always!**_

_**Dane: Yeah, that will make Sass real happy!**_

_**Leki: Come on Dane! Let's go make Hot Chocolate!**_

_***The two run out of the room.***_


	12. Shifting hearts and healing hearts

_**Yikes when was the last time I updated this story? Almost … 1 … 2 … 3 … FOUR MONTHS AGO! That is like last year.**_

_***Smacks head and slumps in the computer chair.***_

_**Man, I didn't plan for it to take this long. Sorry everyone, I really didn't think that my writer's block would last that long.**_

_***Straightens up and dusts my keyboard off.***_

_**Well, that is the past and this is the present! So, why don't we get started on the next chapter?**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Shifting hearts and healing hearts.**

The plan was, to stay away from others. However, just like rain clouds can spoil a nice day, you never are able to keep your plans. Just that same, Hisoka's plan of staying away from others and keeping to himself has stopped by Belle and Riku. Riku is a demon, Belle's demon that had been killed by his own father just because he went against some kind of demon law and saved someone's life.

"_**You weren't betrayed by Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was betrayed by you the moment you started avoiding him."**_

That sentence alone hit Hisoka somewhere inside his body. Was it his heart that hurt? He wasn't sure. Nevertheless, he did know that he isn't the only one with troubles.

"_**Because she is a Necromancer no families wanted to adopt her and no families wanted to foster her for very long. She became sad and withdrawn from the rest of humanity."**_

Knowing that about Belle's life made him feel like they had something in common. After all, he was really wanted by anyone either. However, he chose to close his heart off. Closing it off made him feel like he could protect it from being wounded once more.

"_**The more you explore this ship the more you will find out the truth."**_

Riku's words echoed in the empath's head. _'What did he mean by the more I explore this ship the more I will find out the truth?'_ Hisoka stared up at the Masts and noticed a pure white bird perched on one end, looking down at him. _'I don't want to find out any truths do I?' _He went in through a door.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Pardalia, I don't know what to do." Tsuzuki confessed. He was in the med bay area of the ship talking to a woman in her twenties. This Woman's hair is a light blond almost white looking shade. It's long and pulled back into a ponytail. Her hands glowed a light blue as she was healing up Belle's arm.

"I met the boy yesterday," Belle said. "He seemed to be rather lost or confused I don't know which."

"Boys with Auras like his often are lost and confused," Pardalia commented. "It's an empath's heart that can become a double edge sword, making their Aura stronger or weaker. Hisoka's a little bit of both."

A blue jay flew in and sat on the open window. The woman smiled at the little bird. Riku was staring at the door. It was almost as if he wasn't really seeing a door but seeing someone or something else there in its place.

Tsuzuki seems to get sad whenever he thinks about how lonely Hisoka's been and for how long. "I just wish that there was a way for me to tell him that I know how he feels."

"There you go Belle, try not to come back so soon." Pardalia had successfully healed the other woman's arm for probably the hundredth time. Belle nodded and flexed her arm. Pardalia turned to Tsuzuki. "I don't fully know what he feels. I do know that his Aura glows stronger when he is near you and becomes dimmer when he is not near you."

Confused, purple eyes blinked at Pardalia. "What do you mean by that Pardalia?"

Belle let out a tired breath before answering for her. "Dimwit, she means that Hisoka has began to unlock his heart because of you. By doing that he is starting to feel things about you or because of you."

"I think he rally likes you," Riku said with a huge grin. His demonic eyes motioned to the door. "Right, Hisoka?"

Tsuzuki and Belle seemed to have been the only ones who didn't sense him. Tsuzuki stood; walking to the door, he opened it. However, no one was there. He did see a shadow down the hall going out what must have been the door since a door shut; taking away the only source of light there was in the hall. "HISOKA!"

He was about to leave when Pardalia placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Not yet. He's not ready for you yet, Tsuzuki."

Feeling as if they stayed long enough, Belle got up off the bed. "Come on Riku, I think that we did enough here. We came to get me mended and stayed for more then that reason. Excuse me, Tsuzuki." They both exited past the Dream Weaver Male.

Pardalia gently guided the man back in. Closing the door, she motioned for him to lye down. "What should I do?" He asked tears filled his eyes. He felt like by not going after Hisoka that he was betraying him again.

"You should sleep, that is what you should do." Pardalia replied. "Some wounds need healing in another way that my power of Biokinesis cannot do. That is something only you can do. Now go to sleep. You hadn't been sleeping well ever since you got on board and I have a feeling your lack of sleep is longer then that."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka was on the deck of the ship again. Out of breath and quite upset, he ran his fist hard against the wooden rail of the ship. He didn't know what upset him more. That they were talking about him, or the fact that what they said is true. On the other hand, it very well might be true. Whatever the reason, the fact that he was upset had upset him more. Letting out a hiss, as it was the same fist he had hurt the day before. His knuckles and part of his Index and middle finger had bruising that was from yesterday's punch.

A white Ferret scampered over to him. The small animal stared up at him. "Why do they have to make me so confused?" Hisoka turned his back on the little creature. Resting his elbows on the rail, he sighed. "I don't know what is going on with me. I thought that Tsuzuki betrayed me. Now, I am not so sure." The boy continued on. "I don't even know if I can trust what I am feeling or if it is really me that is having these feelings and not someone else."

"It is you," A small girl's voice said. Startled, Hisoka looked next to him. Instead of finding a White Ferret, he found a twelve or thirteen year old girl with blue eyes and short white hair sitting on the rail next to him.

"ARGH!" Hisoka actually lost his balance and feel backwards when he jumped away from the railing.

Arien laughed. Her laugh had an almost musical sound to it. "I am Arien and I have been watching you all day Hisoka," Arien started to tap her chin while she stopped to think. "Except when you were behind the Med Bay doors. Then I was a blue jay watching and listening to Belle, Pardalia, Riku, and Tsuzuki talk."

"Watching me…" Soon Hisoka realized whom the bird on the mast, the Ferret was that seemed to have vanished when this girl appeared. Standing up he pointed at her. "A shape-shifter…" He stated in disbelief.

Arien nodded. "And you are an Empath." She said that as if it was nothing new. "And to answer your question, first, they are not making you confused your heart is what's confusing you. Second, I don't know what is going on with you either. Finally, the feelings you are feeling come from you. It's not anyone else feeling what you feel, it is you."

Arien pushed herself off the rail. Standing on her own feet, she stretched. "You need to unlock your heart more if you want to pull your emotions together. Tsuzuki has lost sleep over this and I bet you are starting to as well." Arien began walking in another direction.

"It's easy for you to say such things. You and that Pardalia." Hisoka's tone was flat and yet had many emotions in it.

The little girl stopped just six feet from him. "Actually, since my parents rejected me the moment they found out my powers and Pardalia's parent through her in a boarding school when they found her powers it isn't easy for us to say either." She started walking again. "Everyone has troubles Hisoka. It is how you chose to handle it that matters."

Her sadness hit Hisoka's heart and that told him she is being truthful.

"_**You know, you are not the only one in the world with problems."**_

"_**The more you explore this ship the more you will find out the truth."**_

Now Hisoka was starting to understand what Belle and Riku were saying. He again was left to his own thoughts. _'Maybe I do need to explore this ship to find out the truth.' _"And there are just a few more people to find out the truth from."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay, it wasn't my longest story. At least it's starting to make some sense right.**_

_**I hope this raised Hisoka up the totem pole just a little bit.**_

_**Has anyone noticed what I am doing with each chapter yet?**_

_**If not then you will have to just wait and see how it plays out.**_


	13. A Deciding Moment

_**Leki: You do realize that it has been nine months and nine days since this was last updated.**_

_**Yep…**_

_**Dane: Why did it take so long? I know four of them months you were at your sister's house. But, that only covers four out of the nine months.**_

_**Well… *Scratches head in a nervous manner.* I also had a bad case of writer's block.**_

_**Dane: Then I take it the writer's block has cleared?**_

_**A little…**_

_**Leki: That's good because, I feel like we have been letting our readers down. It makes me feel sad and… I don't like that feeling.**_

_**I don't either and while my writer's block has cleared it has only clear a bit. I still have a foggy idea for what I want in this chapter.**_

_**Dane: Oh…**_

_**However, it is better then a total block!**_

_**Leki: That's true.**_

_**Dane: So, on with the story then?**_

_**Yes, on with the story…**_

_

* * *

_

**A Deciding moment**

"_Nothing is truly set by Fate._

_In one blink, everything changes."_

_**- A Acheron Quote from one of the Dark Hunter Books. -**_

Hisoka had no idea how he had gotten himself in such a stew. All he had done was get off with the rest of the crew. They need some supplies not to mention a break from each other and somehow he found himself in the company of a teenage tomboy named Selini. Selini is apart of Ruka crew, although no one would be able to guess that this redhead is actually a girl. Her hair is short and that alone made her appearance boyish. However, up close anyone can tell that this sixteen year old is actually a young woman and not a guy.

His plan was to get a bite to eat and take a walk. He never planned to help a woman swipe some apples or run off with her when the shopkeeper caught them in the act.

"Down here," Selini lead Hisoka down an alley. Then she grabbed his hand. "Hold tight…"

"Wha-"

Without a word, they had vanished and were now in the middle of another alley. Selini released the boy's hand. "What kind of power was that? And where are we?" She seemed to be ignoring his questions as she went around testing the windows and doors of a building. Hisoka hates being ignored. "HEY!"

"Got it," As soon as Selini said that there came a clicking sound then she pushed open the door. Motioning for Hisoka to follow, she entered into the empty house.

The house is old, rundown, and the ceiling had collapsed in some spots. The dust was so thick that Hisoka could smell the dust. He coughed a few times and even swatted away a few cobwebs. Selini laughed and Hisoka was losing his patients. He wanted his questions answered.

"Oh relax, boy. I heard what you asked." She leaned up against the edge of an old table. She then crossed her arms. "I'm a Teleporter and a Telekinetic."

Emerald eyes blinked in a mixture of realization and confusion. "But, I thought that to use that power the user could only go places they've been?" Seeing the sly smirk play across the woman's face it soon clicks. "You planned all this. That is how you knew where to go," he said.

"Well, you are half right." Selini closed her brown eyes. "I didn't plan on involving you."

"You didn't…."

"My grandmother used to always say that there are some things that cannot be planned. Fate was always funny in that part," said Selini.

"Your grandmother I take it raised you?" The teen asked.

"She raised me from the time I was two years old. I don't remember much about my family except for her. I've only been with her for eight years. She was very old. However, she taught me many things. I never told her about my powers but I think she somehow already knew."

"I'm sorry…" Hisoka didn't expect there was someone who actually had a parent that cared about them. "I wish I --"

"If wishes were horses, I would have been run over as a child."

Now Hisoka didn't expect that response. "If wishes were horses, you'd been run over as a child?" He repeated.

"No, that was one of the many things my grandmother would tell me whenever I wished for something," She opened her eyes and stared right at Hisoka. "She also used to say the past is dead. Tomorrow will become whatever decision you make." Hisoka cocked his head as he tried to figure out what that meant. Selini however, continued. "That's enough about me. You on the other hand, have more questions but they are not for me to hear or answer." She gathered up the apples. "It wouldn't do any good because; my answers cannot be your answers. You must find your own answers."

Making her way to the door, she stops just short of the doorway. "Just remember Hisoka, No one should have to pay for love in flesh or blood,"

_

* * *

_

Hisoka had found his way back to the busy part of town. While on his own, he had managed to swipe an apple from a stand without anyone looking. His mind was on other things. He didn't even know where he was heading.

"…_**my answers cannot be your answers. You must find your own answers."**_

"…_**his Aura glows stronger when he is near you and becomes dimmer when he is not near you."**_

"…_**there are some things that cannot be planned. Fate was always funny in that part,"**_

Without warning, or maybe because he was lost in thought and didn't notice. A white dog with blue eyes jumped into his lap, knocking him backwards and right onto his bottom. This dog was strange to him. Yet, his empath powers noticed something familiar. Like he seen this dog somewhere before. How could that be? He never saw this mutt before in his life. The mutt began licking him. He felt so happy to see Hisoka again and the empath didn't know why.

"Arien, get off him," Haruka said. "If he wanted a bath he would take one."

The dog changed into the girl that Hisoka had met a while ago. "Sorry, I just was so excited to see him again."

The boy didn't know what was stranger, having a girl sitting on his chest or being licked on the face by a girl that was a dog just seconds ago.

Haruka patted Arien on the head. "Why don't you run on back to the ship. I need to speak with Hisoka for a bit." The small girl did a mock salute and ran off. This allowed Hisoka to sit up at least. "You thirsty?" she asked.

_

* * *

_

Inside the pub, the two sat alone in the back a way from anyone who could hear them. "You look like hell, boy. Have you been sleeping well?"

Hisoka stared down at his cup. "Only about half an hour to an hour ever other night."

"If it is your powers I can drain some of it off you for awhile. This way you can get some sleep." Haruka is a Conduit, a Teleporter, and a dream chaser. Very few people knew about the last part.

"No, my power is mine to deal with!" Hisoka didn't mean to become so defensive or angry but… he didn't tolerate anyone touching him. In fact, that was why he had prided himself on being shut off from the rest of the world as much as he could.

"You can't keep doing it forever," Haruka's statement was very direct. "Staying away from everyone who cares about you that is. No one can stand being alone."

"What do you know?"

"A lot more a bout you then you." The woman sighed. "I also know a lot about Tsuzuki and his other side." She began to stir her tea. "He's clumsy, does stupid things, and is even clueless in many ways. However, he also has a big heart and cares deeply for you."

That news didn't even shock Hisoka. In fact, he knows all this already from seeing it happen first hand. He remembered the first time he met the goof.

"_**Who are you? And why are you on my ship?"**_

"_**Ship?" Tsuzuki blinked a few times. He was both surprised and confused. He was surprised that even though the boy was injured he could still move rather fast. The confusion was because he did not know what the boy was talking about.**_

_**Instant pain hit the boy like a brick wall. Falling to his knees, he grabbed at his left side. Now the surprise was replaced with worry. Tsuzuki went to go to the boy's aid only to find that each step he took the boy took the same amount of steps back.**_

"_**I won't hurt you. But if you don't come back and lay down you will reopen that wound," the man said. The sandy blonde haired boy backed right up against the wall. He seemed to be rather scared and confused himself. "Take it easy. This isn't a ship. You can look out the window there if you don't believe me."**_

Hisoka turned his face away from the woman. "You're lying, No one cares about me they all fear me. So why would anyone care about me?"

"Are you sure he doesn't care?" She asked. Hisoka then remembered another time with Tsuzuki.

"_**Hang on, I'll go get someone."**_

_**Tsuzuki was about to get up when Hisoka grabbed his hand. "No… I'll be … fine … just get me … to … my room."**_

_**Tsuzuki wasn't sure if he should. However, he nodded and gave Hisoka a smile. Picking up the youth, he noticed how much Hisoka's body was trembling. It worried him but he wasn't about to go against Hisoka's wish.**_

_**Tsuzuki had brought the young captain to his quarters in his arms since the youth was clearly in no shape to be walking. "Lay me in the bed," Hisoka said. Just by his calm voice and the fact that he was no longer cringing the pain had stopped. However, his body was still trembling. Without a word, Tsuzuki did as requested of him. He not only laid Hisoka down but tucked him in as well. "Thank you …"**_

"_**Do you want me to get you anything? Or should I go fetch someone?" Concerned Amethyst eyes looked into tired emerald eyes.**_

_**Hisoka placed his left forearm over his eyes. He looked like he did when Tsuzuki first found him in the forest. "Thank you but no. I'll be fine. Just … please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Tsuzuki smiled at him. Hisoka turned onto his side only to feel three movements. One his head was being lifted up off his pillow. Second, the mattress dipped and creaked a little. Third, he felt his head being laid down on something else that wasn't his pillow but was warm and safe.**_

_**It took him a moment to realize what Tsuzuki was doing. "My sister used to do this when I was a small boy. Anytime I was afraid, hurt, sad, or sick she would lay my head in her lap and gently run her fingers through my hair just like I am doing to you," he said.**_

"_**Why? Why do you care so much for me? First, you take me in to your home and patch me up, then you follow me back to my ship, then you join my crew, and now you are comforting me. Why?" Hisoka had some tears in his eyes. No tears fell but they were there.**_

"_**Hisoka, does a person really need a reason? Isn't it enough to know that there are people who care about you and how you are feeling?" The older of the two asked.**_

Haruka downed her tea and stood up. "It seems that your heart knows something that you do not. Take care, Hisoka."

_

* * *

_

'_He does care. Nevertheless, how can that be? Why does he care so much for me?'_ Hisoka ran that thought through his head as he walked around the ship's deck.

"…_**Hisoka, does a person really need a reason? Isn't it enough to know that there are people who care about you and how you are feeling?"**_

Hisoka came to a realization only he didn't know what it was. It felt like it was on the very tip of his tongue but he could not figure out what it is.

"Wow, you look like you lost something," Hisoka looked up and saw Zoe and Angel. Zoe has sea green eyes and black long hair. Her sister Angel has light green eyes and short black hair.

"Actually, they said he isn't lost just doesn't know what he has found," Hearing Angel say that has confuse Hisoka. _'Who is they? Do they mean them? Had they been spying on me without my knowing?'_

Zoe sighed, "Angel, you know how I hate it when you are talking with your plant friends while we are with someone who doesn't know you can do that."

"Zoe I don't talk to them all the time." Her sister replied. "I talk with other plants to and they were the ones who said that to me. Not these lovely flowers." Angel seemed to be tending to a Tulip, Pink rose, and a flowered Cactus.

Zoe rolled her eyes then turned to Hisoka. "She can talk to plants and they talk to her."

I can also manipulate earth just a bit and my sister here can do the same to water." Angel looked at Hisoka as well. "He cares deeply for you, not just on a friends only level."

"He risked a lot for you. I am surprised you didn't catch it sooner," said Zoe. The young captain remembered what Tsuzuki had said to him in one of his dreams.

"_**It is forbidden to tell any mortal who we are. The only exceptions are in extreme cases of emergencies. Do not worry yourself about who I am. Just know that troubles that are more dangerous are ahead and that I will not let anything happen to you. I had deployed someone to protect you when I can't. He knows who he is but do not seek out to find out."**_

A wave of dizziness hit him and soon Hisoka's world went black.

_

* * *

_

That night Hisoka's dreams filled with strange emotions. He thrashed around while he slept.

"_Hehehe!" Hisoka heard a girl's giggle. Everything around him became very cloudy. "Now I know why you don't sleep very much." Hisoka looked around as he tried to find the source of the voice. "Here, this should help."_

_The fog cleared and Hisoka was standing in a Meadow filled with life. Trees and flowers filled the scene. "I like this places the best,"_

_Ruka stepped up next to Hisoka. "This is where I like to come when I need to clear my dreams. My brother likes to imagine a mountain of sweets and that helps him clear his dreams."_

"_So, I'm dreaming?"_

_Ruka nodded. "I have wanted to talk with you for awhile but you always wake up before I can reach you."_

"_You wanted to speak with me?"_

"_Yes, and you must have been really tired to pass out the way you did." Her smile was very sweet and full of love. "Good thing Zoe and Angel caught you before you hit the floor."_

_Hisoka blinked in disbelief. "I passed out?"_

_She nodded. "Haku is in your room watching over you while you sleep."_

_The boy nodded. "So, what do you want to speak to me about?" Hisoka looked around as if he expected something or more to the point someone to jump out at them._

"_No worries, Muraki isn't able to reach us here." She knew whom the other captain was looking around for and saw the relief come into his green eyes. "My brother cares a lot for you," she continued. "Tsuzuki seems lost right now. He thinks that this is somehow his fault and that is why you avoid him. He also thinks he did something wrong."_

_Hisoka remained silent and he allowed Ruka to continue speaking. "Hisoka you feel like he has betrayed you. To be honest, he didn't. He just didn't know how to tell you." Ruka paused. She was silent then she spoke with a slightly more rushed tone. "Tsuzuki is very kind hearted and I sense he harbors deep feelings for you." She grabbed Hisoka and forced him to look right at her. "Hisoka you must go and see him. I don't want him to be sad and lonely."_

"_But what do I say to him?"_

_Ruka smiled again "I think you already know, now GO!"_

Hisoka sat straight up in bed. He looked around his room and wondered if he woke himself up or if Ruka woke him up.

"Sir, are you okay?"

Hisoka didn't here Haku's voice. He was running everything through his mind. Suddenly Hisoka got up and so did Haku.

"Sir, where are you going?"

Haku called to Hisoka as the boy just bolted out of the room.

Having no idea where he was going or really for what reason. He just knew that he needed to get there. His heart seemed to be leading him as he ran off the ship and through town.

Tsuzuki just exited the sweets shop when he spotted Hisoka. Before the man could speak, Hisoka flew into his arms and held him tight. Confused, all Tsuzuki could do was just blink.

"It's not your fault! Nothing is your fault! It is all me!" For whatever reason, Hisoka was crying. Tsuzuki said nothing; he just hugged him and let him cry.

_

* * *

_

_**Dane: Wow, that was a huge update!**_

_**Leki: I'm impressed. Now, I hope our fans are.**_

_**I hope so as well.**_

_**Leki: Now all we have to do is wait.**_

_**Dane: Yep! We must wait for some reviews.**_

_**Yes… But, for now I am going to go eat.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Us as well.**_


	14. A Fleeting moment in the still of the ni

_**Come on Dane, Leki. It's time to wakeup.**_

_***Leki stretches.***_

_**Leki: Man, we have been asleep for a long time haven't we?**_

_**For about two years and eight months.**_

_**Dane: Why you wake us up?**_

_**It's time…**_

_***Both muses raise the eye brows then almost as if a light bulb went on they got the mean of "It's time."***_

_**Dane: You mean…**_

_**Yep! Time to get the next chapter up.**_

_***Dane and Leki jump up and salute me.***_

_**Leki, you go make some hot chocolate. Dane, help him find my cup, and I will dust off my computer's keyboard.**_

_**Dane and Leki: Yes Ma'am!**_

_**Everyone, sorry for such a long wait I hope you haven't given up on us yet. Here is the next chapter. And, I promise it will be good.**_

_**(==)**_

**A Fleeting moment in the still of the night.**

_**"It's not your fault! Nothing is your fault! It is all me!" For whatever reason, Hisoka was crying. Tsuzuki said nothing; he just hugged him and let him cry.**_

That was the only thing Hisoka can clearly remember. Everything else seemed like a blur. He had no clue on how they had gotten back to the ship. He was lying on the bed. Not his bed either. _'This is Tsuzuki's bed.'_ A little groggy, He turned onto his back a sharp pain went through his shoulder. Wincing, he clutched his left shoulder. "Now I remember," He said.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"It's not your fault! Nothing is your fault! It is all me!"**_

_**Tsuzuki smiled, "No Hisoka, you are not to blame for anything."**_

"_**Tsuzuki…"**_

_**The young pirate reached up onto his toes. His heart was bounding as if it knew what is coming. His lips, parted and aching they both knew a Kiss was coming. Their lips were just centimeters apart now.**_

_**BANG!**_

_**Suddenly! I loud shot rang out. Hisoka touched his now aching shoulder. It felt wet and when he removed his right hand. They both were staring at the wet red substance that covered his hand. The teen began to feel shaky. Shaky and sick. He felt as if his body was falling. Falling into a dark abyss. The last thing he saw was Tsuzuki's mouth moving. However, he heard no sound.**_

_**(Flashback ends.)**_

Hisoka cursed and pounded the bed. Then cursed a second time as just moving that much caused his shoulder more pain. Somehow, in that pain filled moment he remembered something. Glancing around the room, Hisoka noticed that Tsuzuki was not with him. Horrible thoughts ran through his mind.

'_Damnit! They must have got him!'_

'_How, he's a Dream Weaver. A gunshot wouldn't kill him.'_

'_It would if sent by Muraki!'_

'_Hush, don't think that. Muraki doesn't know where you guys are at.'_

'_What if he's injured?'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_Or worse what if he's dead?'_

'_Don't think that way.'_

'_He must be dead or he would be here.'_

'_Don't think that either.'_

'_He died protecting me and it is my fault.'_

'_Didn't I say not to think that? Just get up and go look for him.'_

"You're right; I have to go look for him." Hisoka got out of the bed and made his way out of the room to go find his Tsuzuki.

Hisoka didn't know it yet or maybe he was too worried to notice that the thought that was talking back to him telling him to not think that stuff was not his thoughts.

_**(==)**_

Tsuzuki was in his sister's room. In his mind he played and replayed what happened. "Ruka, I didn't sense the attack in time…" His eyes had tears flowing out.

Tsuzuki Had only just sensed something was off and as he tried to move the boy out of harms way the bullet grazed then teen's shoulder and hit him. It was just a normal human bullet so, it hadn't killed him.

"Brother…" Ruka placed her arms gently around him. "You sensed it and that was what saved the young pirate's life." The two of them were sitting on her pink blanketed bed. "The attackers were human. Blade, Riku, and Satoshi were able to prove that."

Tsuzuki rested his forehead in his hands. "But they were possessed by Muraki."

"We don't know that for sure." Ruka's voice is always gentle. Like waves washing up and down over the shores of a sandy beach.

"I know it is him. Who else would possesses four humans and have them attack like that?" He did have a point. "I am supposed to protect him and I have failed."

"Tsuzuki, look at me. " Ruka forced her brother to look at her by placing her hands on his head and gently lifting. "You love that boy and while he doesn't always admit it, he loves you too. Understand?" Tsuzuki started to speak. However, Ruka placed her fingers over his lips and continued. "You have not failed him. No one is going to be able to stop every bad thing from happening all the time. We all, have done something like that. Now, you need to get back to that empath before he thinks you are dead or injured."

"But what about Muraki?" Her little brother asked.

"Haku, Haruka, Zoe, Angel, Pardalia, and Blade are out searching. And I will be searching around to soon. Once we find out anything Selini will be the first one to tell you. Now get going." She kissed him on his forehead and sent him on his way.

She shut the door and locked it. Turning around Her eyes looked as if they were glowing. Anger rising up at top speed she went to bed. Turning off the lights she said. "Hurt my brother Muraki. You go too far. You want to play then let's play."

_**(==)**_

Tsuzuki walking in the direction of his room couldn't help but to let his mind wander. _Maybe she's right. And not just about being able to protect him all the time neither.'_ At that thought his mind went to the kiss that had almost happened.

'_You love him. You really love him'_

"Yeah…" Tsuzuki smiled. He could even now still feel Hisoka's embrace, the heat from his body.

'_Hisoka and Tsuzuki's, kiss that could have been.'_

"Selini! Get out of my head." Tsuzuki yelled.

There came a popping sound followed by giggles. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." Selini was a very pretty girl in her own way. Her dark brown hair parted and braided into two piggy tails just barely reaches her shoulders. Around 5'7" her body was about average. Not to skinny and not too heavy. She had one thin rimmed glasses and seemed to be sporting blue jean shorts, a white, T-shirt under a red jean jacket. The girl wore bandannas like crazy. A pink bandanna around her neck, a blue one around her left ankle, her right ankle had a green bandanna. A purple and light blue bandanna tied together going through her belt loops on her shorts and being used as a belt in place of a real belt. Not to mention she had a bandanna on each of her wrists and upper arms. If he didn't know better Tsuzuki would think that Selini owns a Bandanna shop. If not for her abilities keeping her away from people she probably would have a shop and three or four warehouses to keep her bandannas in. "Your thoughts of Hisoka were just so strong that they leaked… No, they flooded out."

Tsuzuki started blushing. "S-Selini…"

"Don't worry I'm going. It doesn't take a telepath to know how you feel about him. And your body shows it in more ways then one." Selini was just about to pop out when she looked at Tsuzuki. "He's awake by the way. He seems to think you are hurt or worse dead." Tsuzuki started to run to his room. Selini yelled. "Go past the normal way you'd turn and go left, straight past on turn, go right, then left and just go straight down and you can't miss him!"

"Thanks Selini!"

_**(==)**_

'_Where is he?'_

Hisoka felt like he had been walking for hours. "Maybe I should go back to his room and-_**OOF!**_" Hisoka felt someone hug him a moment later. He did not protest the hug because, even without looking he knew it was Tsuzuki. "Baka… I came to look for you and-" His words were cut off by nothing more then a quick and soft kiss.

"Hisoka, let's get you back to my room." The Dream Weaver in one swift movement lifted the boy off the ground.

"Tsuzuki, I thought something happened to you," Hisoka said. "Who shot me? Are you okay? Tell me everything?"

_**(==)**_

Back in the bedroom the amethyst eyed man explained everything and the Emerald eyed teen listened until the very end.

"So, someone possessed them? And the reason normal bullets can't hurt you is because you are a Dream Weaver."

Tsuzuki gave a nod. Hisoka was sitting on his bed and Tsuzuki stood. He wanted to give the boy space. The boy looked around his room and noticed the photos on the wall. Some were of him and his sister, some were images of the crew members, and nearly all the rest were of candies, cakes, and ice creams of all flavors and sizes. _'Wow, he really does love sweets.'_ he thought. "Tsuzuki sit down, by me. Your standing is really pissing me off."

Tsuzuki obliged and sat down next to him.

Hisoka spoke some more. "Don't ever leave me again. I don't care if I am sleeping or push you away."

Tsuzuki was completely surprised. However, it surprised him more to see tear drops dropping down from the boy's eyes only to land with a soft splash on his hands. "Hisoka…"

"Tsuzuki, I… I …" Hisoka couldn't bring himself to say the words that scream from his heart and reverberate through his very soul.

The only thing Tsuzuki could do was lift the teens head and place a gentle kiss on those dusty lips. "It's okay, it's okay Hisoka. I know what you are saying. So, you don't need to say it."

Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki. "Then don't leave my lips until my lips say so." With that said, it was him that made the move this time. Their lips locked together and their tongues were in a dance all their own. Hisoka's body felt like fireworks were being set off inside his body. The mixture of his and Tsuzuki's emotions combined with how they truly feel for each other was enough to send Hisoka's body spinning. Right at this moment nothing and no one existed except for this man here. His Dream Weaver, Tsuzuki.

The older man embraced the younger one and slowly laid him backward on the bed. Tsuzuki Left his lips for a moment. "Sorry Hisoka, My lips had to leave your long enough for this." He pulled off his own shirt and in no time had returned to the boy's lips. He ran his hand under Hisoka's shirt, fingers lightly brushing against the boy's soft skin. This sent shivers through out Hisoka's body.

"Wait…" This time Hisoka broke away from the kiss. He sat up and pulled off his own shirt. "Now get back here." Hisoka ran his hands up and down the other man's chest. Tsuzuki traced his right hand down the teen's body. Stopping short at the edge of his pants he was about to bring his hand back up when the younger of the two grabbed his hand and undid his own pants and directed Tsuzuki's hand into his pants. Tsuzuki took that as keep going. Therefore, he stroked his loves shaft gently. Getting Hisoka to moan out his name in a cute way. "Suki…" Tsuzuki went a little faster and brought his lips down to the boy's neck He smiled as he felt Hisoka's soft shaft twitch from the pleasurable sensation. He was just about to stop when Hisoka grabbed both his hands and the two rolled until the teen was on top of him. Tsuzuki could see how flushed Hisoka's face is. "Before I change my mind or lose my nerve, I want to know every part of you." Hisoka smirked slyly. "I'm not allowing you to leave until then."

When Hisoka reached into his pants and started stroking his shaft it was Tsuzuki's turn to moan out a cute name. "Soka…"

"Humph, I really don't know what I should do now," Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki rolled him on to his back and was now on top of him again. "Then let me be the one to teach you Soka." With that said, he made his way down to the teen's private region. As he pulled the Hisoka's pants off, he watched his face. Seeing Tsuzuki stare at him was sending warm shivers through his body. Yet that didn't compare to what happened next. Tsuzuki had taken his to licking his penis before taking it into his mouth. The hot breath and strokes from his mouth and wet tongue cause him to arch his back and moan out even more.

"Suki…. I can't…" Hisoka clutched the bed sheet in his hand as he climax.

Tsuzuki came back up to the boy's face. "That was rather tasty Soka." He leaned in. "lets see how many more times we can get that to happen. Hisoka climaxed two more times before he rolled Tsuzuki over and was on top of him. "Soka?"

"Shut up," Hisoka said as he was taking off Tsuzuki's pants. "I already told you, didn't I? The youth smiled at him. "I want to know every part of you." He could see that Tsuzuki's flushed and sweating as much as he is. "I want to show you I have been paying attention to your teachings." Hisoka got closer to him. Then he went down and with shaky hands, took Tsuzuki's shaft into his mouth. _'Wow, and I thought Tsuzuki's breath was hot. His penis is stiff, smooth, and hot. Like it was waiting for me. Enough thinking Hisoka.'_

_Ts_uzuki couldn't breathe as Hisoka was building up the tension in his body. He began to arch his back as the warm liquids started building up. "Soka…" Just at the moment of climax, Hisoka pulled out and got it all over his face.

The two stared at each other in silence. Hisoka licked at the warm substance that was closest to his lips. "Not bad, let's keep going Suki." Hisoka wiped the stuff from his face using Tsuzuki's discarded shirt. "But this time, try not to get my face." Tossing the shirt aside, he had a bold and daring thought. "Suki, I want you to do that… inside me."

"Soka…"

"Just teach me before I change my mind!"

Tsuzuki smiled. "Well, first you need to get me filled up again." Tsuzuki Sat up and took the teen's right hand. "I'm already wet but it will go in better if it's erect." Tsuzuki started kissing Hisoka again while showing Hisoka how to bring his hand up and down. It didn't take long for that to happen. "Now turn around. Entering you will be easier for you this way." Once the boy was turned around Tsuzuki sat with his legs out and lifts Hisoka up. "It might be a little tight at first Soka. However, if you stay relaxed it won't hurt much." The boy just nodded and very gently he brought the boy down until he was completely inside him. As expected, Hisoka did tense but slowly relaxed as Tsuzuki started massaging his shaft.

"I… I can't feel you building up inside me," Hisoka said as pain soon transformed into pleasure as the one inside him showed him how to move his body. It wasn't long before the he was moving all on his own. Climaxing alone was amazing but it didn't compare to when they both climaxed together at them same time. That feeling had no words to describe it. At that moment, Hisoka felt like he was flying through the sky. Tsuzuki's substance felt so good and warm inside him that he didn't want it to spill out of him. He wanted it to stay inside his body for eternity. "Suki, my legs are getting tired."

"It's okay Soka I can take over." With that said, Tsuzuki pulled out of him. He turned him around. Laying him on his back he brought Hisoka's legs up and entered him a second time. The pleasure on his loves face was enough to make him want to fly off into the heavens. "Do, you want me to go faster?" Hisoka nodded and He went faster. Still being gentle so not to hurt the boy.

_**(==)**_

Totally drained and weak from the ride Hisoka was laying on top of Tsuzuki. Both breathing very hard. Their substances mixed in several spots on the bed. "Tsuzuki…"

"Awww, are we done with the cute calling of Suki and Soka?"

"Yes, and if you call me that anywhere outside of this bedroom I will kill you."

Tsuzuki smiled. "Alright. What is it you wanted to say?"

"Was I good?" Hisoka blushed at his own question. Not out of embarrassment but out of fear that he might not have been good at what they just did."

"Soka, you are the best. I am certain I won't forget this night or moment." Hisoka looked at him and Tsuzuki kissed him again. "My question to you Hisoka is was I good?"

"Baka…" Hisoka laid his head back down on the man's chest. "What a dumb question. Of course you are great. How else would I have been great if you weren't?"

"_**His Aura glows stronger when he is near you and becomes dimmer when he is not near you."**_

_**"Some wounds need healing in another way that my power of Biokinesis cannot do. That is something only you can do."**_

Pardalia's words rang through his thoughts. _'The least I can try is to ask him.'_ Tsuzuki sighed. "Hisoka-"

**SLAM!**

Hisoka and Tsuzuki jumped only to see Arien run into the room. Fear poured out of her and it felt like it was crushing Hisoka.

"Arien what's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Something's the matter with Ruka!" She cried out.

**To be continued**

_**(==)**_

_**Leki: Wow, that was intense. I don't think we did something like that in a long time.**_

_**Well, we had to make up for the long wait to our fans right?**_

_**Dane: Yeah, but how long will it be until the next chapter?**_

_**Not long I promise.**_

_**Well, until next time everyone. Leki where's my hot chocolate?**_

_**Leki: Oh! It's coming.**_


	15. He's Goofy but, He's still my brother!

_**Dane: Wow! We are putting up another chapter already!**_

_**Leki: Sweeeet!**_

_**Ha-ha! I told you guys it wouldn't be very long.**_

_**Dane: Then we shouldn't keep them waiting. I am sure they would like to know what is wrong with Ruka.**_

_**Okay, then we'll get started.**_

_**(==)**_

**He's goofy but still my brother!**

**SLAM!**

Hisoka and Tsuzuki jumped only to see Arien run into the room. Fear poured out of her and it felt like it was crushing Hisoka.

"Arien what's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Something's the matter with Ruka!" She cried out.

_**(==)**_

Selini, Tatsumi, and Koga were in Ruka's room when Arien returned with Tsuzuki and Hisoka close behind her.

"Ruka!" Tsuzuki went to his sister's bedside. "How long has she been like this?"

Selini shrugged. "I just sensed it when Arien said that Ruka must be fighting."

"So, we came running into here," Arien added.

"What happened?" Hisoka asked Tatsumi and Koga.

"No clue sir," Koga said.

"We were just talking in the hallway when Arien told us." Tatsumi added.

"ARGH!" Ruka let out a pain filled scream. Her whole body tensed.

Hisoka didn't know someone could tense that much. "She's fighting Muraki." The boy could sense that freak of nature's hand in this.

Tsuzuki nodded. "Selini where are the others?"

"They're still out searching." she said.

"Go get them and bring them back. Someone's going to need to protect Hisoka While I help her." Tsuzuki started to leave But Arien blocked his path. "Arien…"

"NO! If you go, then that will leave Hisoka wide open!" Arien's words hit him.

"Tsuzuki, she is right." Selini said, "Now I will go and get the others but you must not go. We are strong but… We are not Dream Weavers. Muraki would kill us as easy as breaking a twig. So, please stay here." With that she vanished with a sound no louder then a pop.

Tsuzuki walked back over to his sister's side. "Arien, go keep watch for any signs of trouble."

Arien saluted then shifted into an eagle. Hisoka opened the window so she could fly out it. "What shall we do?" Koga asked.

Hisoka joined Tsuzuki. "Go help keep watch." Tatsumi and Koga both left. "Tsuzuki…"

"I wish I knew what was going on," The older man said. "Just win Ruka and come back. Don't leave your little brother all alone to fight."

_**(==)**_

Muraki's blast sent Ruka flying and crashing into a rock. He laughed as she stood up. "Why would a dream Weaver come to me?" He threw another blast at her only to have her dodge it and send one of her own. "AGH!"

She smiled beneath her mask as her light blast made contact. "I do it for my brother and the boy he is protecting."

"That pathetic excuse of a freak in black is your brother?" Muraki spat at her. "No wonder you are so weak. You are related to the goofball."

Ruka Brought her right fist up to her chest. "Yes, my brother is Goofy. He can't cook, jokes about everything, and cries about the stuff he doesn't joke about. He has been through hell and he still stays his sweet old self. So yes Muraki, He's goofy but, he is still my BROTHER!" She charged at him.

_**(==)**_

Haruka and Pardalia were the last two that Selini had brought back. Pardalia ran to Ruka's other side. With her hands glowing she checked for wounds all the while trying to read her aura.

"That must be some battle if she is showing that much pain." Riku said.

"Riku," Blade said in warning to tell him to not say another word even though it was clear to everyone, how much pain she's in.

"Her Aura's slipping away!" Right as Pardalia said that, wounds were coming out of no where. One after another.

"RUKA!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"Don't worry, they are fast but I am faster." Pardalia said. With her hands glowing brighter. Ruka was being healed as fast as the wounds were coming.

_**(==)**_

"Muraki's domain certainly is a dark and dangerous one." Ruka said. Hiding in a dark cave she watched as her wounds healed. _'Thank you Pardalia.'_

Muraki's dream domain really is a vacation spot. If you are the devil himself and would enjoy a spa treatment in a hot tub full of acid. Or wanted to get Massages by huge creatures with heads that looked like decaying birds and bodies with quills that can shoot out like bullets. If that didn't kill you then you get to play dodge ball with heavy rocks and giant birds with claws as sharp and as long as swords. That was what had attacked her when she charged at Muraki. "Big knife birds." She said, "And Muraki is no where to be seen." Using her abilities she knew when it was safe to run. Keeping low she headed out of the cave and towards another cave. "I better fight smart. Somehow, he has made it so I can't wake up. My best bet is to survive and try to beat him." Just as she got close to the cave, a Snake with six head came out. Their long fangs dripped with poison and acid. When their saliva hit the ground it ate big holes into the ground. Turning around, she ran into a large flock of the same kind of creatures that attacked moments ago. "Oh, Pardalia, I am sorry but I am going to be working you hard." Ruka manifested a long sword in her right hand. Holding it out with the sword vertical to her arm. She charged in.

_**(==)**_

"The attacks are coming faster!" Pardalia said as she struggled to keep up.

Tsuzuki pleaded with her. "Don't give up Pardalia. Don't give up Sister."

"Don't worry Tsuzuki, I'm not planning to give up and neither is Ruka."

The others had gone to go on watch. The only one who didn't leave was Haruka.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**A bright flash and Haruka had gotten Ruka home safely. "Thanks Haruka."**_

"_**Man, the increase in these day walking demons had increased. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up." Haruka said as she followed Ruka into a bedroom where a small purple eyed toddler was fast asleep holding a half eaten cookie in his hand. "Man, it amazes me how he doesn't get cavities from all the sweets he eats." She said as Ruka kissed him and took the cookie from his hand.**_

_**They walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "Maybe that is why he is so sweet all the time." Haruka joked.**_

_**Ruka did not laugh. She held the cookie in her right hand and traced it with her left finger. "I fear his life will get more dangerous."**_

"_**Ruka…"**_

"_**I know he is safe now because u=you use your power to take some of the load off of his power so nothing bad will come after him. But, I fear that I will not be around to protect him from something that is much bigger." Ruka turned to her friend. "That is why when I am gone I want you to protect him. Please Haruka, he is so sweet and full of a light so bright that I don't ever want it to go out. At least protect him until he is strong enough."**_

_**Haruka took hold of her hands and with a determined gaze she spoke. "Do not fear Ruka, I swear to you. I will protect him until the very end.**_

_**(End of Flashback.)**_

"Hey, Blade where's Haku at?" Koga asked.

"He's around here somewhere, I'm sure." She replied.

_**(==)**_

"ARRRGGGHHH"

Muraki had came up behind Ruka and ran her through with what looked like one of the behead snake head's detached fang. "Oh my, seems like you weren't watching your back as well as you thought. Muraki pulled the fang out only to run her through again and a third time.

'_Tsuzuki,'_

She collapsed to the ground and that was where Muraki left her to be devoured by his pets. Ruka could feel the life draining from her body. She didn't even have the strength to move. "Looks, like I'm… _cough_ … not going to make it back." At that moment, a dark shadow came over her. Looking up all she could say was, "It's you. " The long white spirit picked her up and with a flap of his wings. Pushed all the creatures back and got away.

_**(==)**_

"SAVE HER!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"I'm trying," Pardalia replied. "The wounds shouldn't be this hard to close." Blood was pouring out and Pardalia has pushed her power to the limit. There was a bright flash and Ruka opened her eyes and coughed up blood.

"Tsuzuki…" Her voice very weak she reached out.

"I'm here sister. You'll be okay." he said. Hisoka however suspected she wouldn't and looking at Haruka just proved it.

"Be…sweet… _cough_ … my goofy brother. Sweet and strong…" She gazed at Haruka as if to remind her of her promise. Then as her last breath came her grip loosened and became slack in her brother's hand. Then as with all fates of Dream Weavers, her body vanished into a sparkle of lights that flew up into the air and out the window.

Everyone on deck knew what that had meant.

"So long Ruka…" Blade had said.

"Whoa, that is Ruka?" Koga asked. "Why is she just a bunch of sparkling lights that are fading?"

"It is the fate of all Dream Weavers." Zoe said as she hugged her crying sister.

"They don't exist to normal humans so when they pass nothing that ever shown they lived is left behind." Riku said.

Belle added. "Not even their bodies." Her dog Satoshi and Arien who shift to look like a jack Russell both howled.

_**(==)**_

"Tsuzuki! Slow down!" Hisoka called after him as Tsuzuki ran from his sister's room and kept right on running. _'Damn he's fast,'_ "Oi, I said slow down!" The boy grabbed hold of the man only to have his own powers blast him back into the wall. "Such negative emotions." He said to himself. Pushing himself off the ground He managed to catch up to Tsuzuki again and this time he held on and didn't let go. That was probably a bad idea since his own emotions were running lose. Hisoka could barely handle Tsuzuki's emotions. Let alone sort through them. The images he had seen were of Tsuzuki getting picked on and bullied just because he was different. Sometimes his sister came and saved him. Other times he picked himself up and had managed to save himself. It was then that Hisoka realized they weren't that different. Throughout his childhood people feared him and hated him for his ability. Now he saw Tsuzuki went through the same thing. Just as Hisoka thought he would pass out or lose his own self inside Tsuzuki. Something pulled him out. Or rather someone, because now he was being hugged by Tsuzuki. Looking around, he found they were back in his cake photo filled room. "How,"

"I had forgotten you are an empath, I imagine you saw then?" Tsuzuki said. Tears were still coming out his eyes. But he did stop hugging Hisoka and sat on the bed. Hisoka nodded and sat down next to him. "I don't know what to do. What do I do now Soka?"

"Do what I do I guess. Just keep on going without looking back." That probably sounded cruel but, Hisoka doesn't know how to comfort anyone. "Here…" Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki's head down into his lap. "We can stay like this for now. At least until you stop crying Suki."

"I want to take Muraki out of this world as soon as I can Soka."

Hisoka sighed. "I know, and when you get ready to go after him, I'm coming to."

Tsuzuki looked up at him and saw in his eyes that the running teen pirate was gone. In his place was someone who would no longer run. "Hisoka I…" He started to get up.

"Hush and lay back down." He pushed his head back down. "I don't plan on running anymore. So, just rest and I'll think up a plan." Tsuzuki closed his eyes and nuzzled Hisoka.

'_Muraki…' _Hisoka thought._ 'You have chased me and hurt me in so many ways. Now you had gone to far. Be ready Muraki, because I will kill you for making him cry.'_

Muraki laughed from where he was at. "Come to Oz if you dare Dorothy and I'll get you and your little Dream Weaver to."

_**(==)**_

_**Leki: Man that was intense.**_

_**Dane: Yeah, I wonder what will happen next.**_

_**Leki: I bet Hisoka will beat Muraki senseless. No one makes his Tsuzuki cry!**_

_**Ha-ha Well, you'll have to wait and see.**_

_**Dane: Darn it.**_

_**Leki: Hurry up and read and review people! Then we can get the next chapter done!**_


End file.
